Jigoku no tsumi
by Dama azul 1
Summary: Mire nuevamente la ciudad que estaba al frente y mi alegria no se hizo esprerar. pero ahora con nuevas cosas nos tendremos que enfrentar.  -quiero verte- murmure. Espero y esta vez pueda serte de utilidad.
1. Acorde de alegre

Wooo seee! Mi primer fan fic de Bleach espero y les guste porque la neta he estado escribiendo del nabo en otros proyectos que tengo ovinamente en otra categoría y otro anime. Jeje bueno discarme.

Bleach no es mío es del grandioso, magnificente y OMNIPOTENTE Tite Kubo, así que me ingo si quería que fuera mío XC.

* * *

**_Bleach_**

**_Jigoku no tsumi_**

Shinigamis son alamas que mantienen el equilibrio en el mundo de los vivos eliminando a seres malvados denominados Hollow. Los shinigimis son los encargados de eliminarlos con la ayuda de sus Zanpactou y dar entierro a las almas que no han cometido pecados.

* * *

**_Song de entrada (Calamity Trigger)_**

Comienza la cansion con la imagen de un cumulo de niebla que después se dispersa y deja ver un camino

por el cual se acerca una persona con una espada.

_**Naraseta aoi toki no kane ni.**_

Se enfoca la imagen en la cual aparece ichigo caminando vestido nuevamente como shinigami.

_**Shinjitsu no tobira fa hiraku**_

La imagen cambia a ichigo de perfil junto con el cielo lleno de nubes.

Avanza la canción y se enfoca a la sociedad de almas en el horizonte y aparece el titulo bleach Jigoku no tsumi.

_**Tooi kage wa masa yume ka?**_

Aparecen en el edificio principal edificio del primer escuadrón. Se enfoca en escena a Byakuya y en otra a ukitake mirando el lugar con recelo.

**_akumu ka?_**

En otra escena aparece rukia en un campo repleto de rosas que son desojadas por la fuerte ráfaga que hace revolotear su cabello.

_**Sora de onirazu**_

Esta Ishida con Sado y Inoue en un salón de la escuela cada quien mirando a un lugar

_**Nageki no sasayaki**_

Aparecen cortas escenas del laboratorio de mayuri y a una persona saliendo directo al Seretei.

**_(mayoyte) Shinjita_**

Están sentados en una azotea Soi fong, yuroichi , urahara y Renji mirando la ciudad de karakura de noche.

**_( furimoku) michi wo nazoru_**

en otro lugar miran a horizonte el capitán komamura, yamamot, Uhana y sus respectivos tenientes.

**_bokura ni_**

Están en una pequeña plaza ichigo frente a un tipo de cabello blanco joven vestido de azul.

**_(Kotae wa?) kimi no ame furisosogu_**

Aparece una escena rukia con la mirada de color rojo camesi, después pasa a ichigo liberando su bankai y

se lanza al ataquecontra el chico de cabello blanco. Quien no tarda en atacarle.

**_Aoi sora torimodatsu_**

Están peleando espada con espada ichigo y Ragna leveran poco a poco su Reatsu que se

ve de colores negro el de Ragna y azul el de ichigo.

**_Chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta_**

En otra torre se enfoca la pelea de Katsura contra la misma Rukia que libera a sode no shirayuki y atacando contra ella.

**_Muryaku dato_**

Aparece en una habitación peleando Noelia.

**_nageki no yori_**

Después aparece Litchet junto con Arakeme

**_Bidou suru_**

Parece en escena el hermano de Katsura luchando.

**_asu wo mitai_**

Ataca renji y detrás de el Hitsugaya y Matsumoto cubriéndose del ataque

**_Katariau yume sae mo_**

En el fondo de una habitación abandonada esta el comandante Yamamoto

acompañado por Urahara custoriando esta.

_**Shinjitsu e to**_

Aparece un niño de mirada triste con ojos rojos mirado el Seretei.

**_Izanou yokae_**

Se fija la figura de hichigo con Zangetsu en las manos.

_**Sorezore**_

Mira con malicia.

_**No michi wo tadotte**_

Están rukia e ichigo tomado de las manos frente a la puestra que custodiaba Yamamoto pero en esta ocasión está abierta

ichigo con su bankai y rukia con un kimono blanco sosteniendo a sode no shirayuki frente a ella.

**_Toki no kanata mata aou_**

Pasamos a ichigo caminado por el sendero dirigiendo a la sociedad de almas.

* * *

**_Primer capitulo_**

**_Acorde de alegre - el regreso-_**

**Ima watashi wa kono basho ni, modotte watashi no kokoro ni kanashimi ni shite imasu.**

**_

* * *

_**

-he regresado-

Mir las tenues luces de la cuidad de Karakura y la nostalgia no se hizo esperar. Las cosas las cuales había vivido en ese lugarme habían dejado lecciones de suma importancia y ya habían pasado 3 años desde que me había ido. Esto desde que la derrota de Aizen se había logrado y el hokyaku había sido neutralizado. Suspire audiblemente era un gran alivio ver la ciudad intacta sentir la agitada briza en mi cabello era tranquilizador.

-creo que ya es momento de que vayamos con Urahara- le comente a la chica que venía detrás de mí.

- Rukia- fututaicho - jadeo- disculpe el retraso no soy muy buena viniendo al mundo real- salto ágilmente a una de las ramas de los arboles.

-tranquila Katsura a mi me pasaba igual- le dije animadamente. Ella era Katsura Sora una nueva recluta en el 13 escuadrón comúnmente no es permitido traer gente nueva al mundo real pero ella era distinta a cualquier otro shinigami de la _S.A*_. Esta chica tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color negro azabache ondulado pero en misiones siempre lo tenía atado en coleta, sus ojos eran de un profundo verde musgo con tinte amarillezco. Era como de mi anterior estatura (_que pensaba que me iba a quedar del mismo tamaño pues no_) su tono de piel era de un tono olivoso.

-en en verdad- sonrió aliviada.

-claro que no- me burle

-mooo Rukia-fututaicho- comenzó a patalear. De inmediato le di un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-no me llames mas Fututaicho es molesto- le miro – sabes que con que me digas Rukia vale, si te escucho una vez más me encargo de mandarte con Kempachi- taicho-

-wuaaaa que mala- hizo puchero.

-vez como si me puedes tratar con normalidad- le comente

-sí pero no es correcto-gruño molesta.

-bueno ya está bien de tanta platica mejor vámonos- comenzamos a saltar entre las ramas de los arboles.

-Rukia-sama- me llamo Sora desde atrás.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-es verdad que antiguamente en esta ciudad hay un shinigami sustituto en mi base de datos dice que no está activo y es definitivo-

-eso es verdad eso fue por la pelea de Aizen- le dije algo triste.

-ho gome por la pregunta solo tenía algo de interés-

-no hay problemas además yo no tengo inconveniente en hablar sobre ese tema.

Después de un buen rato llegamos a la ciudad en sí. Y de inmediato fuimos a la tienda de Urahara. Entramos pero todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿me pregunto si estarán?- comento Sora que por distraída azoto contra el piso por culpa de el tapete de bienvenida. De inmediato la luz se encendieron y ha ambas nos encandilaron por completo, en mi caso ya me había desacostumbrado pero en el de Sora era algo diferente cayó en un shock total.

-ha Kuchiki-san pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado-expreso alegremente el sujeto del sombrero verde rayado. – pero mírate si has crecido mucho y al parecer has traído a una amiga que gran alegría verte tan viva-

-¡PUES EL QUE NO SEGUIRIA CON VIDA ERES TU SI VUELVES A SALIR CON ESOS MALDITOS FAROLES EN LA CARA!- le grito furiosa.

-gomenazai- se disculpo cubriéndose con su abanico.- no pensé que fuera usted-

-déjate de formalidades tenemos un encargo-

-he…-dijo sobriamente- pues si es así pasen-

-bien… -avance pero entonces lo recordé Sora aun estaba en el piso. -Katsura ¿te puedes levantar?- le pregunte.

_-me gustan los onigiris y los gatos muchas gracias por preguntar señor conejo- _

_-_bien sigue en Shock- mire a Urahara -crees que Ururu se podría hacer cargo un par de horas de Katsura sin que se aturdió mucho-

-ha claro no hay problema… URURU! VE POR FAVOR!- grito. De inmediato Ururu aparición saliendo de el corredor derecho.

-si- dijo con suavidad.

-por favor podrías encargarte de Katsura-san parece que ha quedado conmocionada por la luz-

-ha si- tomo a Sora por los hombros.

-trátala bien – le comente.

-ha si- dijo por segunda vez y salió corriendo a otra habitación junto con mi acompañante.

-no ha cambiado en nada sigue tan amable como siempre.-

-bien kuchiki-san ¿Qué encargo quiere hacerme?

-necesito 2 gigans uno para mí y otro para ella ¿crees que los tengas para mañana por la mañana?-

-claro que si a primera hora los tendrán…-dudo- pero ¿Por qué la S.A está nuevamente mandando a shinigamis a karakura si tenemos quien nos cuide de los Hollows?.-termino preguntando.

-bien no es asunto extraoficial así que no se ha dado a conocer solamente son alucinaciones en es Seretei así que te diré por lo que leí en el documento que les fue enviado a los capitanes el Godete.-

Se han encontrado rastros de reatsu desconocido por algunas de las secciones de Karakura. Pero no se han hecho avistamientos considerables de Hollows en las zonas notificadas. Es más la aparición de Hollows ha disminuido considerablemente a las de años pasados, es decir, que han disminuido los mostros pero en poderes han aumentado. Por ello en todo el Seretei se ha aplicado medidas de seguridad para evitar accesos a la prisión donde esta Aizen. Esto para evitar peligros de invasión y fuga del antes mencionado.

-ho- solo fue capaz de decir- así que es eso verdad ¿pero eso solo son alucinaciones? No se han puesto a pensar que puede ser algo nuevo- completo su comentario.

-si se ha analizado eso por ello es que me han mandado a reconocer la área entera y mantener vigilados a las personas que pueden ser víctimas de algún ataque…-

- es decir Inoue Orihime, Sado Yastora, Uruu Ishida, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, Y Kurosaki Ichigo no es verdad kuchiki-san.

-he como los has mencionado- le comente con desanimo.- pero no les tenemos que entrometer si no es necesario hasta entonces mantenga esto en secreto – concluí.

-de mi no saldrá absolutamente nada, soy discreto con las cosas que me confían mis clientes.- comenta con descaro.

-bien entonces creo que ya es momento de que Katsura despierte de una buena vez.-

En cuanto la desperté salimos del lugar para investigar algunas de las vastas zonas a revisar. Las horas pasaron volando y sin darnos cuenta el sol comenzó a hacer su aparición en el horizonte.

-¿has encontrado algo?- le pregunte a Sora que venía corriendo hacia mí.

-negativo no se ha encontrado nada todo está tranquilo-

-puff… tanto para nada que desperdicio y apenas revisamos la primera octava parte de todo.-

-wuaa tanto tenemos que revisar- resoplo y se dejo tirar al piso -es mucha área yo ya no juego-

-no es juego es trabajo y es mejor que continuemos.- le reclame tendiéndole la mano. –Así que arriba que las calles no se revisan solas-

-mua- resoplo.- y todavía lo que falta por vigilar-

-es verdad hay que ir con Urahara ya ha de tener los Gigans listos, no quiero que me reclame que no me importa el trabajo que le encomendé-

-hum creo que tiene razón- asintió caminando detrás de mí. Di la media vuelta y pude ver una larga melena de color naranja acercándose a toda velocidad hasta nosotras.

-creo que es buena idea que nos quitemos parece que esa humana tiene prisa.- me dijo Katsura.

-no hay necesidad de todos modos ellos no nos pueden…-

No pude ni acabar la oración cuando esta chica se me aventó prácticamente tumbándome al piso y sofocándome por un abrazo que me daba.

-KUCHIKI-SAN-grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-señorita creo que Rukia-sama le contestaría si usted le permitiera respirar- le dejo Katsura preocupada por el color azul poco saludable de mi rostro.

-gome creo que tienes razón- le libero para así tomar una gran bocanada de aire que de verdad me hacía falta.

-pero estoy sorprendida hace 3 años que no te veía Kuchiki-san ¿dónde te habías metido?...- me miro con desacuerdo- además mírate estas más alta y tu cabello esta largo wuaya te ves genial- termino de de decirme.

-Inou…- solo fui capaz de decir todavía no podía recuperar el aliento.

-Rukia-sama no es normal que los humanos puedan vernos y además que estén levantados a tan tempranas horas de la mañana- me comento Katsura.

-es verdad…- deje ya más controlada – ¿qué haces tan temprano levantada?-

-bueno es que como tengo un empleo de medio tiempo aprovecho la mañana para avanzar mis pedidos.

-¿pedidos?- le comentamos al mismo tiempo.

-si antes repartía pan por las tardes pero como he hecho mi trabajo bien el dueño me ha permitido que solamente le ayude a prepararlo, es muy divertido ya sé hacer muchas cosas con pan ha qué tal si un día preparo algo para ti y para… ¿este cuál es tu nombre?- Mira a Sora que estaba algo distraída mirado al horizonte.

-ha eto, ella es Katsura Sora una nueva recluta del 13 escuadrón ella…- no continúe ya que sora no prestaba atención estaba ida y eso era extraño.

-¿algo le ocurre a Katsura-san?-

-ha nada solo que acabo de recordad que tengo que ir a otras partes con ella, nos tenemos que ir lo lamento, nos veremos en otra ocasión vale- le grite mientras que salía con Sora prácticamente arrastrándola.

Llegamos a la tienda de Urahara.

-a que bien que han llegado ya tengo listo todo.- dijo confiado.

-me alegro que digas eso porque necesito esos gigas ya- pase de largo y metí a Sora a su cuerpo, de inmediato despertó y me dijo.

-Rukia-sama he encontrado algo en el distrito sur de esta ciudad cercano a una escuela de aquí-

-no me digas que es para la parte a donde se dirigía Inoue- le dije casi gruñendo.

-según las coordinas así es, se tendría que ir a verificar-

-entonces en camino-

* * *

Wuaaa si pregunta qué rayos fue lo de arriba pues bueno es un intento de opening que de donde lo saque pues de mis fumadas, de donde saque la idea, pues la neta ni a mí se m había ocurrido pero gracias a Sakura Zala. me atreví a hacerlo (_es una autora que la verdad yop en lo personal no conozco pero aprecio muchote_) gracias y sakura-chan gome por tomar esa ideíta. Es todo por hoy y ni se apuren la neta es que el op lo subo por ocio y escribir algo mas así que tal y como ven este capítulo así van a estar los otros. Si es que quieren dejo nya! Nos estamos leyendo.

Nota

* S.A así es como abrevio sociedad de almas (yo lo tomo en español)

El Op eto neee lo utilice de un video juego me gusto mucho si lo quieren verlo pues dejo el link en mi pajina (perfil)

Es todo finito….


	2. Acorde de intrigas

Bien esta es a continuación de mi fan wuajaja la mera verdad no la hago de emoción y me paso directo a mi historia.

Disclamer: 3 bleach no me pertenece todo es debido al gran Tite Kubo bueno blablá bla y todo eso que se diga inicio.

* * *

**Bleach**

**Jigoku no tsumi**

Song de entrada (_Calamity Trigger)_

Comienza la cansino con la imagen de un cumulo de niebla que después se dispersa y deja ver un camino por el cual se acerca una persona con una espada.

**Naraseta aoi toki no kane ni.**

Se enfoca la imagen en la cual aparece ichigo caminando vestido nuevamente como shinigami.

**Shinjitsu no tobira fa hiraku**

La imagen cambia a ichigo de perfil junto con el cielo lleno de nubes.

Avanza la canción y se enfoca a la sociedad de almas en el horizonte y aparece el titulo bleach Jigoku no tsumi.

**Tooi kage wa masa yume ka?**

Aparecen en el edificio principal edificio del primer escuadrón. Se enfoca en escena a Byakuya y en otra a ukitake mirando el lugar con recelo.

**akumu ka?**

En otra escena aparece rukia en un campo repleto de rosas que son desojadas por la fuerte ráfaga que hace revolotear su cabello.

**Sora de onirazu**

Esta Ishida con Sado y Inoue en un salón de la escuela cada quien mirando a un lugar

**Nageki no sasayaki**

Aparecen cortas ocenas del laboratorio de mayuri y a una persona saliendo directo al Seretei.

**(mayoyte) Shinjita**

Están sentados en una azotea Soi fong, yuroichi , urahara y Renji mirando la ciudad de karakura de noche.

**( furimoku) michi wo nazoru**

en otro lugar miran a horizonte el capitán komamura, yamamot, Uhana y sus respectivos tenientes.

**bokura ni**

Están en una pequeña plaza ichigo frente a un tipo de cabello blanco joven vestido de azul.

**(Kotae wa?) kimi no ame furisosogu**

Aparece una escena rukia con la mirada de color rojo camesi, después pasa a ichigo liberando su bankai y se lanza al ataque contra el chico de cabello blanco. Quien no tarda en atacarle.

**Aoi sora torimodatsu**

Están peleando espada con espada ichigo y Ragna leveran poco a poco su Reatsu que se ve de colores negro el de Ragna y azul el de ichigo.

**Chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta**

En otra torre se enfoca la pelea de Katsura contra la misma Rukia que libera a sode no shirayuki y atacando contra ella.

**Muryaku dato**

Aparece en una habitación peleando Noelia.

**nageki no yori**

Después aparece litchet junto con Arakeme

**Bidou suru**

Parece en escena el hermano de Katsura luchando.

**asu wo mitai**

Ataca renji y detrás de el Hitsugaya y Matsumoto cubriéndose del ataque

**Katariau yume sae mo**

En el fondo de una habitación abandonada esta el comandante Yamamoto acompañad por Urahara custoriando esta.

**Shinjitsu e to**

Aparece un niño de mirada triste con ojos rojos mirado el Seretei.

**Izanou yokae**

Se fija la figura de hichigo con Zangetsu en las manos.

**Sorezore**

Mira con malicia.

**No michi wo tadotte**

Están rukia e ichigo tomado de las manos frente a la puestra que custodiaba Yamamoto pero en esta ocasión está abierta ichigo con su bankai y rukia con un kimono blanco sosteniendo a sode no shirayuki frente a ella.

**Toki no kanata mata aou**

Pasamos a ichigo caminado por el sendero dirigiendo a la sociedad de almas.

* * *

Segundo capitulo

Acorde de intrigas-identidades-

**Pov. Inoue**.

* * *

Hoy si que el día había iniciado de maravilla, después de tanto tiempo ya justo hoy me había encontrado con Kuchiki-san waa no yo me lo puedo creer todavía. Corría toda velocidad para llegar a tiempoa mi trabajo cuando a lo lejos pude ver a Tatsuki-chan ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela.

-bueno días Tatsuki-chan- le dije en cuanto le alcance.

-ha buenos días Inoue- me saludo alegremente.-dime porque estas levantada tan temprano hoy es tu dia libre de descanso en el trabajo no es verdad-

-descanso…-dude. Como lo fui a olvidar hoy era el día en que no iba trabajar y quedaba con Tatsuki-chan para estudiar para los exámenes de admisión en la Universidad. – lo he olvidado por completo.-

-no me digas que ibas a trabajar Inoue- me regaña dándome un golpe en a frente.

-gome- me disculpe.

-de todos modos ¿porque hoy amaneciste de tan buen humor es extraño de ti saludar de esa forma?-

-ha pues veras hoy por la mañana me tope con Kuchiki-san y waa ha cambiado mucho esta mas alta y el cabello lo lleva largo y juro que cuando la vi pensé que era otra persona-

-Kuchiki ¿es una amiga de la infancia?-me pregunto.

-es una amiga pero… ¿Qué no la recuerdas? Kuchiki Rukia- le pregunte

-aunque me lo digas no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ella- me contesto dudosa, y lo recordé a todos les habían borrado la memoria sobre ella, su rostro, forma de ser la arrancaron de sus memorias por seguridad.

-ho bueno…- dije tristemente.

-en verdad lo lamento…- dijo resignada- pero cuando tengas tiempo me gustaría conocerle si te emociona tanto verla de seguro que es muy buena amiga tuya- concluye con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- hay no demonios olvide mi ropa de deportes en mi casa Creo que te tendrás que adelantar yo en un rato mas te alcanzo de acuerdo -

-humm- asentí.

Continúe caminando y pensé que sería buena idea ir a decirle a Kurozaki-kun de que Kuchiki-san había regresado, pero supongo que esa no sería una buena idea ya que el no la podría ver, y pues pasaría como la última vez que se despidieron y no me guaria ver tristes a ninguno de los dos. Despeje mi mente viendo el inmenso cielo que de la nada se torno de un oscuro rojo. De lanada un enorme estruendo callo cercas de donde yo estaba y del polvo vi a una chica de cabello rubio en cuanto salió del polvo pude ver como traía puesto un traje parecido al de las espadas.

-Inoue Orihime- me llamo desde lejos.

-¿quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le mire más detenidamente, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul celeste que brillaban por extraño que eso suene, no traía ninguna mascara así que no podía ser un Arrancan tampoco podía saber si era un Vaizar. ¿Qué acaso buscaba venganza por lo de Aizen?

-INOUE- gritaron a mis espaldas, vi como se dirigía Kuchiki-san Y Katsura-san hasta donde estaba rápidamente ambas se colocaron de forma defensiva protegiéndome.

-manténgase detrás Inoue-sama- sonrió amablemente Katsura-san- estamos ante algo desconocido así que no estamos seguras de lo que son capaces de hacer este tipo de seres-

-¿Qué diablos eres tú?-

-mi nombre es Noelia pilar norte.-concluye calmadamente

-Sora quiero que me des información sobre ella ahora mismo-le ordena Kuchiku-san.

-a la orden- contesta. Rápidamente cerró sus ojos unos segundos.

-bien- Rukia-sama esta chica no es Vaizar ni Vasto lord es mas por las ondas espirituales que emite dudo que sea de algún plano conocido por el momento, su estructura espiritual es poco confiable y su reatsu fuera de niveles ordinario-

-concluye-

-no se sabe nada de ella solo que por su composición física no durara mucho en el mundo real.-

-¿Qué rayos buscan en este lugar?- pregunto furiosa.

-venganza…- contesto antes de comenzar a desaparecer- ho no mi tiempo se está terminando que lastima será para una próxima vez- se disolvió como polvo y así mismo el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

-Sora manda esta información a Kurishishi-taicho de inmediato-

-como ordene-sin más Katsura-san cayo desmayada.

-hay no Kuchiki-san Katsura -san esta… esta…-

-no hay de qué preocuparse solo está mandando estos datos, eso es todo- me dice como si nada. -además ella es una alma modificada-

- alma modificada como Ririn, o Kon-

-no exactamente como ellos, ella es distinta pues proviene directamente de una alma de un shinigami ya muerto solo que con modificaciones, esta alma mantiene su información propia como si fuera un shingami cualquiera, pero en el caso de Sora me ayuda mucho en lo que es investigación y recolección de datos en lugares lejanos ya que está conectada directamente a las computadoras centrales de la sociedad de almas, no te puedo negar que es peligroso su uso ya que es solo un prototipo pero es muy eficiente- concluye.

-¿hay más como ella?-le pregunte mientras que levantaba a Katsura-san de piso.

-hasta le fecha solo se conocen dos ella y su hermano pero este continua sin activación ya que es un alma un poco mas complicada-

-Rukia-sama- le grito la misma Kuchiki-san.

-chappy tanto tiempo sin verte qué bueno que has llegado donde está el gigan de Sora-

-Aquí esta pyon- comento alegremente. Dicho esto Kuchiki-san regreso a su cuerpo y sostuvo el de Katsura-san para hacer la misma acción. Como si nada Katsura se levanto y con mucha energía contesto.

-ya está todo listo Rukia-sama los datos fueron mandados con éxito- mire Katsura y vi como traía el uniforme del colegio.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Katsura-san ira a la escuela?-

-ha necesito estar monitoreando varias cosas, no puedo actuar como la primera vez que vine así que mando a Sora para que vigile la escuela- volteo a mirarme- por eso quería pedirte un favor Inoue.-

-¿favor?-

-si quiera saber si podrías hacerte cargo de ella en la escuela esto mientras identifica las cosas, está muy confundida y si le conozco bien no durara ni media hora sola antes de desesperarse así que por favor te la encargo mucho-

-con gusto- le afirme di la vuelta y tome a Katsura-san de la mano- entonces nos vemos después Kuchiki-san déjame el resto a mi-

-gracias Inoue- miro a Katsura-san – mas te vale que te portes bien y no hagas nada imprudente-

-Juro que no hare nada que no se me diga Rukia-sama.-

-si es así hasta entonces- dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo. Así mismo nosotras continuamos caminando en silencio.

-Katsura-san- le hable.

-No es correcto que me llame con ese san con que me diga Sora está bien –

-bien Sora-chan- trague saliva un poco nerviosa-¿Por qué las mandaron al mundo real nuevamente?-

-bien no se nos permite hablar sobre ello, dijeron que todo se diría a su tiempo así que sinceramente no puedo decir más sin meterte en alguna clase de problema-

-ya entiendo bueno tendré que esperar entonces- dije resignada. Y continuamos caminando.

* * *

**Pov. Rukia**

Camine durante un par de horas tratando de averiguar algo más de lo que Noelia había dicho, e inconscientemente note como algunos de los estudiantes se me quedaban viendo de una extraña manera, suponía que no era muy habitual verme caminando por su ruta matutina.

-Kuchiki-san grito una voz que de inmediato reconocí era Ishida junto a Sado.

-¿cuánto tiempo, chicos?- les respondo acercándome a ellos.

-es una sorpresa verte Kuchiki-san… espera podemos verte-

-si al igual que todas las demás personas estoy dentro de mi gigan- le conteste un tanto enojada.

-pero te vez tan diferente ¿en verdad eres Kuchiki-san?-

-pues claro que si - le grite enojada- quien más podrá ser si no fuera yo-

-perdona…- se disculpo- y ¿has ido a visitar a Kurosaki?- dijo Ishida sin mucho tiente en sus palabras. Resonaba en mi cabeza en nombre del hombre que había sido mi sustituto durante 2 meses. Mire tranquilamente las hojas de los arboles caer y suspire.

-No, y es preferible que no lo sepa así que por favor no le digas nada de ello-

-pero…- comento Sado.

-nada de peros la SA me lo ha prohibido al menos que sea necesario.- termine fríamente.

-entonces ¿no regresaras a la escuela? – Ishida rompió la fría escarcha que se formo en la conversación.

-no pero les he mandado a una de mis subordinadas ella estará con Inoue en la escuela-

-bueno entonces nosotros tenemos que irnos ya se nos esta haciendo un poco tarde, fue bueno verte Kuchiki-san… nos vemos- se despidió Ishida.

-Rukia- dijo Sado- si llegaras a tener la oportunidad ve con él, últimamente le he notado algo preocupado-

-preocupado. -repetí, pero Sado ya se había ido. Que significado tenía todo esto. Estaba algo confundida, que no acaso y el asunto de los fantasmas y ser un shinigami se había acabado ese creo que era uno de sus únicos problemas que tenia y ahora sin poderes tiene problemas que lo tiene preocupados que relajo.

-Ichi-nii- Karin-chan rápido se nos está haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela- grito una chica de cabello rubio cenizo.

-no te apresures Yuzu- exclamaba una pelinegra que le seguía de cercas. Al pasar frente a mi note como su mirada se desvió viéndome algo extrañada, solo duro unos momentos y regreso con la persecución de su hermana, de contacto de casi choque con ella, el pequeño bolso que llevaba conmigo callo y rodo en el suelo, de inmediato baje para recogerlo pero ya era tarde una persona lo tenía en sus manos.

-lamento los modelas de mi hermana… hay ocasiones que pienso que no tiene educación- de inmediato trate de tapar mi rostro con el sombrero que tenia puesto, no había duda era Ichigo cabello naranja, ojos marrones idiota que se disculpa por cosas que hacen sus hermanas. Si era él.

_-no puede saber que tú está ahí-_

Recode las palabras que me había dicho Sora antes de entrar al portal.

-no hay problema se les ve bastante animadas a ambas- fingí un tono de voz dulce pero algo severa.

-bueno tome- me devolvió el pequeño saco color azul en mis manos y se despidió con una gran sonrisa de inmediato regreso a la persecución de sus hermanas quienes lo esperaban bajo el semáforo.

-Ichigo…- las lagrimas que traicioneras bajaron por mis mejillas. Al notar esto Karin regreso su mirada y me vio con pena esto lo noto Ichigo y le pregunto.

-¿le conoces Karin?-

-si… bueno le conocías pero por lo que veo ha cambiado mucho- avanzo cuando el semáforo regreso al color verde.

* * *

**Pov. General.**

Ya eran las 8:30 y los alumnos en su mayoría, parloteo inundaban los corredores de la escuela.

-Katsura-san te sentaras a un lado de Kurosaki-kun ¿no hay problema?- comento la peli naranja a un su compañera pelinegra.

-no en absoluto no hay problema- afirmo.

Después de un rato sonó la campana de la entrada a clases. En ese momento y de mero milagro el chico peli naranja entro en el salón de clases.

-dios poco mas y llego tarde- expreso exaltado y cansado.

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?- dijo Tatsuki.

-me tarde más de lo normal en levar a mis hermanas a la escuela y pues….- volteo a ver el asiento de alado que estaba ya ocupado.- ¿quién rayos es ella?-

-Idiota- Grito Tatsuki molesta golpeándolo en la cabeza- sesenta alado de ti y ni siquiera has tenido la consideración de hablarle-

-estás loca ese asiento está vacío desde que…- no pudo continuar.

-¿qué ocurre Tatsuki-chan?- pregunto dulcemente la chica peli naranja.

-este idiota dice que no conoce a Sora-chan y lleva dos semestres junto a él-

-he –espeto Ichigo confundido.

-Sora-chan – llamo Orihime. De inmediato la pelinegra se levanto frente a Ichigo.

-Je hasta que por fin te dignaste a hablarme idiota Ichigo- soltó como si le conociese de años.

-¿Quién diablos eres para hablarme de ese modo?-grito más alto Ichigo.

-¿qué es todo este alboroto?- pregunto la maestra que acababa de entrar.

-Kurosaki ya iba a empezar con las discusiones diarias con Katsura- grito un alumno al fondo.

-vasta una vez más y a ambos los castigo.- proclamo con autoridad- ahora tomen todos sus lugares que la clase va a comenzar primero tomare lista-

La maestra fue diciendo nombre por nombre hasta que llego al de la pelinegra.

-Katsura Sora-san-

-presente- dijo rápidamente.

-_¡¿Quién diablos era esta chica?-_ pensó una y otra vez Ichigo durante toda la clase. Mirándole de un lado y de otro él le veía normal, que diablos le hacía dudar. Pasaron rápidamente las horas y todos comenzaron a guardar sus útiles.

-Sora- llamo Ichigo a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?- contesto con mucha confianza.

-¿quién eres en realidad?-

Le miro decidido, pero Katsura solo se rio segundo más tarde ella estaba detrás del peli naranja. Ichigo noto como de tras de ella venia una mariposa negra.

-todo a su tiempo Shinigami Sustituto- sonrió y salió corriendo del salón. Miro a la ventana y vio que la pelinegra ya estaba saliendo del edificio, dirigiéndose a la puerta, en cual la esperaban. Ichigo miro atónito como la persona la cual la esperaba era la misma chica que se había topado en la mañana.

-¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?- se pregunto.

* * *

Bien esto es el segundo capítulo de esta historia Nyaaa pensar que tarde 3 en escribirla. Soy muy floja para reescribir de cuaderno a computadora jeje bueno este capítulo va dedicado a mi grandioso !TAICHO STARCK-SAMA!

n_n comente critiquen pero no me maten. XD


	3. Acorde de lucha

Bien tercer capítulo y todavía no me aburro eso es bueno no lo creen n_n.

Ahora agradeceré a dos de las personas que me han enviado reviwe´s

Primero

lorenis-chan : me alegra mucho sabe s que te gusto la historia y mas que te haya gustado el op n_n estoy feliz por ello T_T en verdad lloro de alegría y si te juro que continuo mi fan chica.

Lonely athena: = gracias por mandarme mensajito y me alegra mucho saber que te gusto además lo del Op Tankyou jeje lo de seriedad bueno trato de evitarlo a toda costa pero hay que cambiar algunas cosas n_n

Ambas perdonen y no le haya agradecido en el anterior capitulo pero jeje cuando subí en 2 no había leído Review´s y pues aquí les agradeceré.

Sin más inicio.

Disclamer:3 bleach no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus geniales personajes solo son creaciones de el grandioso Tite Kubo.

* * *

Bleach

Jigoku no tsumi

Song de entrada (_Calamity Trigger)_

Comienza la cansino con la imagen de un cumulo de niebla que después se dispersa y deja ver un camino por el cual se acerca una persona con una espada.

Naraseta aoi toki no kane ni.

Se enfoca la imagen en la cual aparece ichigo caminando vestido nuevamente como shinigami.

Shinjitsu no tobira fa hiraku

La imagen cambia a ichigo de perfil junto con el cielo lleno de nubes.

Avanza la canción y se enfoca a la sociedad de almas en el horizonte y aparece el titulo bleach Jigoku no tsumi.

Tooi kage wa masa yume ka?

Aparecen en el edificio principal edificio del primer escuadrón. Se enfoca en escena a Byakuya y en otra a ukitake mirando el lugar con recelo.

akumu ka?

En otra escena aparece rukia en un campo repleto de rosas que son desojadas por la fuerte ráfaga que hace revolotear su cabello.

Sora de onirazu

Esta Ishida con Sado y Inoue en un salón de la escuela cada quien mirando a un lugar

Nageki no sasayaki

Aparecen cortas ocenas del laboratorio de mayuri y a una persona saliendo directo al Seretei.

(mayoyte) Shinjita

Están sentados en una azotea Soi fong, yuroichi , urahara y Renji mirando la ciudad de karakura de noche.

( furimoku) michi wo nazoru

en otro lugar miran a horizonte el capitán komamura, yamamot, Uhana y sus respectivos tenientes.

bokura ni

Están en una pequeña plaza ichigo frente a un tipo de cabello blanco joven vestido de azul.

(Kotae wa?) kimi no ame furisosogu

Aparece una escena rukia con la mirada de color rojo camesi, después pasa a ichigo liberando su bankai y se lanza al ataque contra el chico de cabello blanco. Quien no tarda en atacarle.

Aoi sora torimodatsu

Están peleando espada con espada ichigo y Ragna leveran poco a poco su Reatsu que se ve de colores negro el de Ragna y azul el de ichigo.

Chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta

En otra torre se enfoca la pelea de Katsura contra la misma Rukia que libera a sode no shirayuki y atacando contra ella.

Muryaku dato

Aparece en una habitación peleando Noelia.

nageki no yori

Después aparece litchet junto con Arakeme

Bidou suru

Parece en escena el hermano de Katsura luchando.

asu wo mitai

Ataca renji y detrás de el Hitsugaya y Matsumoto cubriéndose del ataque

Katariau yume sae mo

En el fondo de una habitación abandonada esta el comandante Yamamoto acompañad por Urahara custoriando esta.

Shinjitsu e to

Aparece un niño de mirada triste con ojos rojos mirado el Seretei.

Izanou yokae

Se fija la figura de hichigo con Zangetsu en las manos.

Sorezore

Mira con malicia.

No michi wo tadotte

Están rukia e ichigo tomado de las manos frente a la puestra que custodiaba Yamamoto pero en esta ocasión está abierta ichigo con su bankai y rukia con un kimono blanco sosteniendo a sode no shirayuki frente a ella.

Toki no kanata mata aou

Pasamos a ichigo caminado por el sendero dirigiendo a la sociedad de almas.

* * *

Tercer capitulo

Acorde de lucha- noticias y enemigos-

.

Camine con desanimo directo a la entrada de la escuela, si tenía bien realizad mis cálculos Ichigo y los demás estaban en último grado. En adelante estudiarían o trabajarían. -Puf…- que pesado es estar en el mundo de los vivos sientes que conforme los años la vida se te va corriendo. Suspire y me detuve frente al portón que ya estaba abierto. Todo estaba completamente callado.

-bien solo hay que esperar- murmure.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y eso a mí era lo que más me disgustaba estar esperando. Comencé a jugar con el largo de mi falda ondeándola lentamente, si sabía que todavía era temprano resople resignada. –sabía que debí haber traído ese estúpido reloj- resople y saque el teléfono de mi bolso, no había ni una solo orden de Hollow y eso era desesperante el no tener nada que hacer siempre me pone a pensar y pensar siempre termina por ponerme mal. Suspire y acto seguido el timbre de la escuela sonó dando por terminadas las clases y así todos los alumnos salieron de forma violenta corriendo. Pasados unos segundos la oleada de alumnos disminuyó y comenzaron a salir mas ordenadamente las personas que no tenían mucha prisa en salir era fin de semana así que suponía que no querían perder ni un minuto de su presionado fin de semana. Unos salían hablando de las clases, otros quejándose de los maestros y los demás hablando simples trivialidades de su fin se semana. Algunos de los curiosos que pasaban frente a mi volteaban a verme intrigados, a las chicas parecía agradarles mi forma de vestir y a los chicos más que la ropa les gustaba yo. Pero a decir verdad no les tome atención.

-esa Sora ¿cuánto tiempo le tomara salir?-

Entonces fue cuando vi salir a Inoue.

-Kuchiki-san- grito alegre corriendo hasta mí.

-Inoue- le salude- dime ¿no has visto salir a Sora?-

-no ella la estaba guardando sus cosas para cuando yo ya había sido secuestrada por Tatsuki-chan- concluye.

-bien gracias supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más de tiempo- comente en tono bajo.

-¿quieres que me quede acompañándote?- me dijo alegremente.

-no te preocupes por mi yo la espero tu tiene cosas que hacer no- le recuerdo.

- Ha si bueno entonces supongo que nos veremos luego- se despidió.

-si vete con cuidado sabes que te estaremos vigilando-le comente

-si- grito y continúo su camino. En cuanto Inoue salió corriendo salió de la puerta Sora. Se veía algo sombría y eso me preocupo un poco.

-Sora- le grite ella de inmediato volteo y la sonrisa regreso a su cara.

-Rukia-sama- dijo mas animada y se acerco corriendo.

-¿Por qué te has tardado tanto tonata?- le reclame.

-Nya… había olvidado algo en mi lugar y además…-paro.

-¿ademas que?...-

-tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo-sama- no pude contenerme.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunte con firmeza.

-bien primero me pregunto quién rayos era… pero la maestra nos detuvo antes de que le dijera la maestra paso lista y así fue como supo mi nombre.- respiro- después a la salida me pregunto ya más formal mente quien era? Y pues no le conteste, adema quería cerciorarme yo misma si mis lecturas eran ciertas y…-

-¿qué lecturas Sora? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de eso?- comenzamos a caminar alejándonos del edificio.

-bien no quería alarmarle pero ya está dicho esto, Kurosaki Ichigo demuestra indicios de reatsu en su alma, si es verdad esto no tardara en recuperarse y lo mejor sería llevarlo a la sociedad de almas-

-quieres decir ¿que él es aun un shinigami?- le dije sorprendida

-probablemente- contesto- pero aun continuo con varia dudas- en ese momento mi teléfono sonó tarde unos cuanto segundos en abrirlo después leí en mensaje.

-tenemos trabajo-

Cada una tomo su Gikon y salimos dirigiéndonos hasta el parque en donde se suponía que estaba el problema. Pero al llegar notamos que no había nadie ni una sola alma rondando tan solo permanecía un reatsu desconocido.

-nos separaremos- le dije a Sora.

-pero no cree que sería mejor opción mandar por refuerzos- me sugirió.

-no hay tiempo para eso- di la media vuelta – si hay algún problema eleva tu reatsu de acuerdo-

Ella asintió forzosamente y cada una busco parte por parte en el parque pero no había absolutamente nada, el panorama no era para nada alentador ya que los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían de manara extraña a pesar de que no hábil un una sola corriente de aire fuerte. Continúe saltando entre las ramas de los arboles. Hasta que Sora aumento su poder espiritual. De inmediato salí a buscarle.

-ara pero si es una shinigami-chan- dijo una voz dulce y amenazante.

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Donde estas?- le grite retadoramente.

-jamás pensé en toparme con una chica tan linda en esta misión…- se presento ante mí una chica de cabello azul celeste y ojos grisáceos que portaba un uniforme escolar corto- pero bueno soy feliz de que seas una chica, los hombres me molestan mucho- sonríe sobriamente, relamiéndose los labios.

-no juegues conmigo- le grite desenfundado mi espada.

-no estoy jugando – su cara mostro incredulidad. Acto seguido estaba detrás de mí tomándome por la muñeca. –pero ahora si lo estoy haciendo- se me acerco y lamio mi mejilla.

-desgraciada que te propones- le dije lanzándole un espadazo y limpiándome la cara.

-quería comprobar algo- repitió lo de relamerse los labios. – y ahora estoy completamente convencida tu vas a venir con nosotros-

-no me jodas- libere el modo Shikai de mi espada.

-ara que hermosa Zampactou ¿Cuál es su nombre?- chillo con alegría.

-mae sode no shirayuki-

-sode no shirayuki wa! magnifico nombre-sonríe alegre.

-some no mae Tsukishiro –le ataque y en el momento en el cual iba a salir del circulo formado ella me tomo de la mano.

-suéltame – forcejee.

-antes permíteme darme un gusto- se acerco a mi tomándome de la espalda. Sentí como el frio hielo comenzaba a subir por mi pierna. Fije mi mirada en la mujer que estaba frente a mí, ágilmente tomo mi rostro y me beso. Acto seguido el pilar de hielo subió y yo ya estaba fuera de mi propio ataque.

-Rukia-chan solo espera y veras como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará con nosotros.-roso su mano sobre mi frio rostro – hasta entonces solo te pido que recuerdes mi nombre-

-tu… nom…bre- murmure.

-Litchet- se levanto y corrió directo a un árbol desapareciendo.

Con duros esfuerzos logre levantarme y ponerme de pie, al poco tiempo pude sentir como esa chica había colocado una barrera. Ese seguro fue la razón por la cual Sora no había llegado a tiempo.

-diablos creo que ya no tengo fuerzas para moverme- sentí todo el cuerpo entumido por culpa del hielo. Mire mi espada.- no has ido culpa tuya nadie me hasta ahora me había retenido dentro de mi propio ataque así que no hay problema-

Me reincorpore y en cuanto me pude poner de pie me recargue en uno de los arboles. Las hojas de color rosa caían frente a mí con gran impaciencia y la luna ya estaba comenzando a salir lo rojizo del cielo comenzaba a dar lugar a la oscura y fría noche, así mismo las luces de los faroles se encendieron.

-¿por qué de nuevo me han mandado a Karakura?

Pregunte al aire que revolvía todo el lugar. Estaba alegre de haber podido tener la oportunidad de ver a todos sanos y a salvo, todos habían retomado sus vidas ordinarias y dentro de ellas no entraba yo.

-Ichigo- susurre. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por cuenta propia sobre mis mejillas. Estaba triste y eso lo tenía que admitir ya que era en lo único que sabía en esos momentos.

-enana malagradecida regresaste y no fuiste capaz de dignarte en avisarme- dijo de algo ofendida una voz que reconocía a la perfección. Camino hasta donde estaba recargada y se arrodillo a mi altura. – Mírate nada mas ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- comenzó a quitarme los fragmentos de hielo que invadían súbitamente mi cabello y ropa.

-I…chi- no pude terminar de hablar.

-no hay necesidad de explicar nada has de tener tus propias razones y no pretendo molestarte con eso en tu estado… ¿con quién te enfrentaste? –

-NO LO SE- solo fui capaz de decir antes de que le frio se apoderara de mi cuerpo totalmente.

-Rukia- grito a lo lejos Sora. Al parecer el campo se había roto. Bien por lo menos he podido verte una vez más Ichigo

* * *

Jjejejeje finito por ahora decidan le continuo o QUE bueno les dejo este capítulo y por favor si pueden y no es mucha molestia les gustaría dejarme un review. En serio en ocasiones los necesito ya que me da lo Emo es difícil que me saquen de mi depresión pero ya con un mensajito me digo a mi misma lo tienes que terminar, animo animo rarara y todo eso así que por fa un mensajito es todo lo que pido…. Sin más me retiro y hasta la próxima.


	4. Acorde de rencuentro

Jeje he aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fan. Bien inicio con agradecimientos.

Lorenis-chan: gracias por continuar con este fan para mi es de gran apoyo tu mensaje y jejejXD creeme no le he hecho todavía nada malo a Rukia-sama XD

Lovetamaki: gracias por iniciar a leer mi fan en verdad te lo agradezco mucho jeje lo de Rukia sama contra Sora bueno ya eso viene mas adelantito.

Lonely athena: gracias también por continuar con mi historia y créeme según yo bien lo mejor después. n_n.

Bueno mejor inicio con la historia o por cierto dentro de poco iniciare con un nuevo op por ello necesito alguna sugerencia en el songa así que busco recomendaciones por fa antes de que inicié el capítulo 7 de preferencia.

* * *

Bleach

Jigoku no tsumi

Song de entrada (_Calamity Trigger)_

Comienza la cansino con la imagen de un cumulo de niebla que después se dispersa y deja ver un camino por el cual se acerca una persona con una espada.

Naraseta aoi toki no kane ni.

Se enfoca la imagen en la cual aparece ichigo caminando vestido nuevamente como shinigami.

Shinjitsu no tobira fa hiraku

La imagen cambia a ichigo de perfil junto con el cielo lleno de nubes.

Avanza la canción y se enfoca a la sociedad de almas en el horizonte y aparece el titulo bleach Jigoku no tsumi.

Tooi kage wa masa yume ka?

Aparecen en el edificio principal edificio del primer escuadrón. Se enfoca en escena a Byakuya y en otra a ukitake mirando el lugar con recelo.

akumu ka?

En otra escena aparece rukia en un campo repleto de rosas que son desojadas por la fuerte ráfaga que hace revolotear su cabello.

Sora de onirazu

Esta Ishida con Sado y Inoue en un salón de la escuela cada quien mirando a un lugar

Nageki no sasayaki

Aparecen cortas ocenas del laboratorio de mayuri y a una persona saliendo directo al Seretei.

(mayoyte) Shinjita

Están sentados en una azotea Soi fong, yuroichi , urahara y Renji mirando la ciudad de karakura de noche.

( furimoku) michi wo nazoru

en otro lugar miran a horizonte el capitán komamura, yamamot, Uhana y sus respectivos tenientes.

bokura ni

Están en una pequeña plaza ichigo frente a un tipo de cabello blanco joven vestido de azul.

(Kotae wa?) kimi no ame furisosogu

Aparece una escena rukia con la mirada de color rojo camesi, después pasa a ichigo liberando su bankai y se lanza al ataque contra el chico de cabello blanco. Quien no tarda en atacarle.

Aoi sora torimodatsu

Están peleando espada con espada ichigo y Ragna leveran poco a poco su Reatsu que se ve de colores negro el de Ragna y azul el de ichigo.

Chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta

En otra torre se enfoca la pelea de Katsura contra la misma Rukia que libera a sode no shirayuki y atacando contra ella.

Muryaku dato

Aparece en una habitación peleando Noelia.

nageki no yori

Después aparece litchet junto con Arakeme

Bidou suru

Parece en escena el hermano de Katsura luchando.

asu wo mitai

Ataca renji y detrás de el Hitsugaya y Matsumoto cubriéndose del ataque

Katariau yume sae mo

En el fondo de una habitación abandonada esta el comandante Yamamoto acompañad por Urahara custoriando esta.

Shinjitsu e to

Aparece un niño de mirada triste con ojos rojos mirado el Seretei.

Izanou yokae

Se fija la figura de hichigo con Zangetsu en las manos.

Sorezore

Mira con malicia.

No michi wo tadotte

Están rukia e ichigo tomado de las manos frente a la puestra que custodiaba Yamamoto pero en esta ocasión está abierta ichigo con su bankai y rukia con un kimono blanco sosteniendo a sode no shirayuki frente a ella.

Toki no kanata mata aou

Pasamos a ichigo caminado por el sendero dirigiendo a la sociedad de almas.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo.**

**Acorde de rencuentro – te puedo ver-**

**

* * *

**

-¿que se supone es ella?- le mire nuevamente y note como se había movido detrás de mi no le pude ver y eso era lo extraño di media vuelta y note como de ella sobresalía un listón rojo y que detrás de ella venia una mariposa infernal.

-shinigami- murmure. No era posible de que yo viera tal cosa después de todo yo ya no poseía poderes espirituales. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya no estaba en el salón si no fue hasta que me acerque a la ventana y note como ella ya iba saliendo. Vi como se reunió con una chica que le esperaba en la puerta. Ambas comenzaron a hablar de algo y después comenzaron a retirarse. Note como la segunda chica era justo la misma con la cual me había topado esta mañana, por alguna razón le note triste pero en cuanto salió una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me recordaba tanto a la enana de Rukia? Lleve una de mis manos alborotándome el cabello.

-qué rayos estoy pensando-

Levante mi mochila y salí cerrando el salón. Tenía que admitirlo ella era muy parecido cabello negro, tez morena va a joder tan solo había visto esos rasgos y ya pensaba que era Rukia. A decir verdad lo dudaba mucho tenía el cabello largo y era mucho más alta rayos ya habían pasado 3 años y no dejaba de preocuparme.

-Kurosaki- Grito Ishida acercándose a mí.

-Hio Ishida ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte.

-He no te has enterado- me miro confundido.

-NO ¿sobre de qué?-

-ha si es así creo que no importa-coto la conversación abruptamente.

-pero…-

-nos vemos hasta el lunes- grito continuando su camino.

-ese Ishida que diablos le habrá picado hoy- sus pire y continúe camino a mi casa. Llegando el Viejo me ataco como era ya costumbre y de inmediato le sometí en el piso a punto de romperle el brazo derecho.

-HOO HIJO BIENVENIDO-

-¿qué rayos planeas matarme?- le grito.

-ustedes dos ya deténganse la cena ya está servida no quiero que se la coman fría- reprendió l Yuzu desde la cocina.

-ha-le respondí levantándome y dejando a mi padre en el piso, voltee y note como se me quedaba viendo con algo de ignorancia.

-Tu ¿Qué rayos me estás viendo pervertido?-le replico.

-he nada hijo mejor apresurémonos antes de que Yuzu se enoje- se levanta sacudiéndose la ropa y pasando a lado mío. En ese momento lo pude ver nuevamente el mismo listón rojo proveniente de la espalda del viejo. Sin tomar un importancia relevante entre al comedor y me senté en una de la sillas desocupadas.

-Ichi-nii- dijo Karin- ¿Qué te ocurre? no se te ve buena cara-

-Ha nada solo vengo algo agotado de la escuela ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-oo bueno no es nada- me evade rápidamente. Si esto era lo que me faltaba ya era el colmo del estúpido de Ishida lo esperaba pero de mi propia familia genial eso si me ponía de malas. Durante la cena nadie cruzo palabra para romper el frio ambiente que se había provocado todo estaba tranquilo, cosa que no era común. Suspire pesadamente.

-Ichi-nii- Me llamo Yuzu – parece que se te fuera le alma en ese suspiro-

"ALMA"

En ese momento fui capaza de sentir algo que hacia un buen tiempo ya no era capaza, sentí un tremendo reatsu que reconocí por un segundo todo duro muy poco ya que el poder se desvaneció. Nadie hablo ni Karin ni el viejo. Rápidamente me levante de la silla y me dirigí directo a la salida.

-espera Ichi-nii san. Rápidamente Yuzu se levanto de su lugar se dirigió al armario y saco una de mis chamarras –que sea primavera no significa que no te puedas enfermar- sonrió dulcemente.

-gracias Yuzu no te preocupes pronto regresare- le dije y nuevamente salí corriendo al lugar de donde había salido el Reatsu. Aunque me sorprendía de que de nuevo era capaz de sentir eso quería decir que lo mío de ser Shinigami no había terminado tal y como yo avía pensado. Sonreí al pensar le idea de regresar a la sociedad de almas y pelearme nuevamente con la enana de Rukia. Continúe mi camino hasta el jardín de cerezos que estaba a más de 11 cuadras delante de mi casa.

-es aquí- gire a la derecha para entrar directo en la plaza principal y ahí pude ver a Sora quien sostenía una Zampactou y estaba vestida de Shinigami, entonces no era mi imaginación ella si era un Shinigami.

-desgraciada- gruño furiosa mientras se levantaba sostenida únicamente por la Katana.

-nos vemos luego proyecto 0.2- pronuncio la otra chica de cabello rojizo mientras se desvanecía como el polvo.

-Ichigo-sama- me miro confundida y con preocupación.

-Sora ¿tú eres en verdad un shinigami?-

-puede verme O_O- me miro totalmente en Shock.

-que estupidez pues claro que te veo ¬¬?-le conteste -¿Qué hace en un lugar como este y en ese estado? ¿Eres la nueva representante de Karakura?-

-no pero puedo pedirle un favor- jadeo ya a causa de las herida que tenia, escupió un poco de sangre por la boca, de inmediato me acerque a ella y la sostuve antes de que cayera al piso.

-qué rayos mejor te llevo primero a que te curen estas heridas- se sostuvo ella misma y me tomo por los hombros.

-ve con Rukia-sama- tocio violentamente- ella te está esperando-

-¿RUKIA ESTA AQUÍ?- le pregunte.

-si valla con ella-

-no puedo dejarte así- le proteste.

-ella también esta herida cual sería la diferencia… valla con ella.- sonrió – si le hace sentir más confirme le puedo prometer que dentro de unos minutos yo ya estaré más estable es una promesa como dirían los humanos-

-¿estás segura?- le comente.

-duda acaso de la promesa de una de las subordinadas de Rukia-sama-

Le levante y le recosté sobre una de las bancas del lugar. Acto seguido salí corriendo. Estba preocupado por Sora pero con la noticia de Rukia todo el maldito panorama cambio. Llegue a una de las últimas plazas del jardín. Dentro de un campo de fuerza vi como se elevaba el Tsukishiro de sode no Shirayuki. No había duda alguna era Rukia la que estaba dentro, atravesé la barrera y pude sentir el ambiente frio que había dejado la espada de Rukia. Continúe corriendo hasta llegar al corazón de esa plaza y al llegar le pude ver un shinigami sentado bajo uno de los cerezos se veía cabizbaja mirando las hojas del mismo caer.

-Ichigo- susurro.

-enana malagradecida regresaste y no fuiste capaz de dignarte en avisarme- camine hacia donde estaba y me hinque vi como me miraba atónita. Ella también pensaba que aquel día era el adiós definitivo y no la culpo yo pensé igual. Le mire sorprendido ya que Rukia no estaba tan enana como antes y con el cabello más largo le cambiaron las facciones de la cara se veía más femenina que antes.

-I…chi- trato de pronunciar mi nombre pero como se encontraba tiritando de frio se mordió la lengua antes de terminar.

-no hay necesidad de explicar nada has de tener tus propias razones y no pretendo molestarte con eso en tu estado… ¿con quién te enfrentaste?- acerque mi mano a la altura de su cabello y comencé a quitarle el hielo que le sobresalía.

-NO LO SE- dijo en un tono enojado pero débil y después cerró los ojos.

-Rukia-sama- grito a lo lejos Sora que se le veía mucho mejor a comparación de hace unos minutos.

-Ichigo-sama ¿usted cree que nos pueda ayudar- pregunto amablemente acercándose hasta mi lugar.

-He ¿desde cuándo tanta formalidad? Hace unas horas te comportabas totalmente diferente-

-buen es que se me pido actuar de esa manara…a un así esa no se es mi forma de ser – sonrió tímidamente.

-Bien será mejor irnos hace un poco de frio- me quite la chamarra y se la puse a Rukia le levante y la pude en mi espalda.- ¿puedes caminar?- le pregunte a Sora.

-por supuesto no se preocupe por mi- dijo poniéndose en firme y saludando de manera militar.

-bien andando- salimos del parque y comenzamos a caminar. Regrese la vista y no te como Sora miraba el cielo distraída.

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-he – dijo distraída y me miro confundida.

-¿Qué diablo me vez?- le dije enojado.

-solo me preguntaba qué clase de relación llegaste a tener con Rukia-sama- me miro pero esta vez sonriendo – es que los veo y me convencen cada vez mas de que sería muy buena pareja-

-es una larga historia- solo fui capaz de decir.

-si eso lo sé…- dijo calmadamente.

-como diablos…-

-Rukia me lo ha contado todo – miro hacia otro lado.

-Todo…- dije sorprendido. – ¿tú que eres de esta enana?-

-soy su subordinada- cometo efusivamente. Vi de reojo como aun tenia la herida que tenía en el pecho a simple vista se veía severa y peligrosa.

-¿en verdad estas bien? no se te ve muy buena cara que digamos-

-bueno si lo analiza de esta manera por la pérdida de sangre que he tenido ya estuviera muerta pero por el sistema que tengo en 1 noche estaré a la perfección en la mañana-

-puedo preguntarte algo-

-por supuesto-

-¿Por qué están en Karakura?-

_-por una nueva amenaza-

* * *

_

* * *

Ho si bueno este es el fin del capítulo ustedes digan si me apresuro a no ya tengo hasta el capitulo 8 y los tengo en un cuaderno esperando a ser escritos sin más me despido y nos leemos luego.

XD byeee!


	5. Acorde de ambición

Wooooooo sig. Cap. Disculpen la espera pero aquí les dejo el capitulo del día de hoy recién terminadito NYA! LUNA-CHAN ETSA TAN FELIZ QUE VERA LOVELESS XoX si me supere 8 páginas las mas que llego son como unas nos e 7 o 6 a lo mucho.

Les dejo de una vez no pierden mucho tiempo conmigo XP….

Disclamer: soul eater…. Gome la costumbre Bleach no me pertenece as como ninguno de sus personajes solo la trama es Original mia según yo porque luego hay cada loco como yo que imagina las cosas así… XD. Son del gran Tite Okubo.

* * *

Bleach

Jigoku no tsumi

Song de entrada (_Calamity Trigger)_

Comienza la cansino con la imagen de un cumulo de niebla que después se dispersa y deja ver un camino por el cual se acerca una persona con una espada.

Naraseta aoi toki no kane ni.

Se enfoca la imagen en la cual aparece ichigo caminando vestido nuevamente como shinigami.

Shinjitsu no tobira fa hiraku

La imagen cambia a ichigo de perfil junto con el cielo lleno de nubes.

Avanza la canción y se enfoca a la sociedad de almas en el horizonte y aparece el titulo bleach Jigoku no tsumi.

Tooi kage wa masa yume ka?

Aparecen en el edificio principal edificio del primer escuadrón. Se enfoca en escena a Byakuya y en otra a ukitake mirando el lugar con recelo.

akumu ka?

En otra escena aparece rukia en un campo repleto de rosas que son desojadas por la fuerte ráfaga que hace revolotear su cabello.

Sora de onirazu

Esta Ishida con Sado y Inoue en un salón de la escuela cada quien mirando a un lugar

Nageki no sasayaki

Aparecen cortas ocenas del laboratorio de mayuri y a una persona saliendo directo al Seretei.

(mayoyte) Shinjita

Están sentados en una azotea Soi fong, yuroichi , urahara y Renji mirando la ciudad de karakura de noche.

( furimoku) michi wo nazoru

en otro lugar miran a horizonte el capitán komamura, yamamot, Uhana y sus respectivos tenientes.

bokura ni

Están en una pequeña plaza ichigo frente a un tipo de cabello blanco joven vestido de azul.

(Kotae wa?) kimi no ame furisosogu

Aparece una escena rukia con la mirada de color rojo camesi, después pasa a ichigo liberando su bankai y se lanza al ataque contra el chico de cabello blanco. Quien no tarda en atacarle.

Aoi sora torimodatsu

Están peleando espada con espada ichigo y Ragna leveran poco a poco su Reatsu que se ve de colores negro el de Ragna y azul el de ichigo.

Chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta

En otra torre se enfoca la pelea de Katsura contra la misma Rukia que libera a sode no shirayuki y atacando contra ella.

Muryaku dato

Aparece en una habitación peleando Noelia.

nageki no yori

Después aparece litchet junto con Arakeme

Bidou suru

Parece en escena el hermano de Katsura luchando.

asu wo mitai

Ataca renji y detrás de el Hitsugaya y Matsumoto cubriéndose del ataque

Katariau yume sae mo

En el fondo de una habitación abandonada esta el comandante Yamamoto acompañad por Urahara custoriando esta.

Shinjitsu e to

Aparece un niño de mirada triste con ojos rojos mirado el Seretei.

Izanou yokae

Se fija la figura de hichigo con Zangetsu en las manos.

Sorezore

Mira con malicia.

No michi wo tadotte

Están rukia e ichigo tomado de las manos frente a la puestra que custodiaba Yamamoto pero en esta ocasión está abierta ichigo con su bankai y rukia con un kimono blanco sosteniendo a sode no shirayuki frente a ella.

Toki no kanata mata aou

Pasamos a ichigo caminado por el sendero dirigiendo a la sociedad de almas.

* * *

Quinto capítulo.

Acorde de ambición – el llamado-

-nee Joshiomi ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que V-02 despierte? en una completa pérdida de tiempo- resoplo la chica – por que no simplemente vamos por Rukia-chan y le despertamos- aventó una piedra al lago que estaba frente a ella, la chica era alta con cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-hasta que Ragna nos lo indique hasta entonces cálmate o te puede ir mal- respondió un hombre de cabello purpura largo y mirada grisácea. Tomando una taza de té. –Mientras tanto relájate un poco no gastes tus energías en vano…- miro a verle – Ángela…-

-las energías son las que me sobran pero el aburrimiento esta a la orden del día Noelia-san o Litchet-chan no están en el palacio, no tengo nada divertido que hacer- se levanta del suelo de madera y sale de la habitación.

-Ángela ¿hasta cuando entenderás?- suspiro- dime Arakeme-dono como crees que que s ela estén pasando Noelia y Litchet en el mundo real ¿crees que traigan a la joven Kuchiki al palacio?

-lo dudo mucho…- entra a la habitación un hombre alto de cabello café alborotado, tez clara y vistiendo una larga gabardina nagra la cual resaltaba sus ojos ámbar.- Noelia es muy retraída y Litchet juega demasiado… sabes que ellas dos son muy opuestas jamás lograran nada- contesta mientras toma un lugar en los sillones del lugar.

-creo que tiene razón…- suspira molesto y sonríe divertido.- entonces tendremos que esperar ¿verdad?-

-si- asiente silenciosamente - a que la chica caiga a sus propios instintos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ichigo-sama- llamo Sora desde la puerta le la casa de los Kurosaki – ¿está bien que yo esté aquí?-

-si cállate y entra de una buena vez- le reclama Ichigo. Que camino hasta su habitación. Coloco a Rukia bajo las sabanas y la abrigo bien. Detrás de él Sora entro cautelosa a la habitación.

-Oye…- le llamo Ichigo

-Si- respondió la pelinegra.

-hazme un favor podrías quitarle a Rukia esas ropas yo iré a preparar algo de agua caliente en la tina- dijo algo sonrojado- después ponle alguna otra ropa de las que están ahí dentro para llevarla-

-si-

Ichigo salió de la habitación y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente.

-Ichigo-sama ya esta lista dígame cuando quiere que la traiga-

-si por favor ve por ella ya está todo listo-

-s…- la pelinegra no pudo terminar para cuando de nuevo comenzó a toser violentamente haciéndola caer al piso y escupiendo otro tanto de sangre.

-tonta ven para acá- le tomo y la levando llevándola nuevamente a su habitación. Miro en primera instancia en almario así que le pregunto.-te puedes estar un rato dentro de esta lugar – pero la chica ya estaba inconsciente – bien tomare eso como un sí- abrió la puerta y la recostó sobre las sabanas que estaban dentro de este y entre cerró la puerta.

-bien –giro para recoger a Rukia, pero al pensar que él tenía que llevarle y bañarle hizo que el tono rojizo se le subiera hasta la última punta del cabello y como no estarlo decía para el mismo si a pesar de todo la enana se había desarrollado lo suficiente y lucia más atractiva. El pobre de nuestro peli naranja debatía entre lo que estaba bien y estaba mal y al final de pensar toda una serie de largar perversidades concluyo con un tremendo.

-¡NO!- bastante audible para las personas.

-Ichi-nii- le llamo Karin desde la puerta- per-ver-ti-do eres igual que aquel viejo-

-Karin, porque estas despierta a esta hora- le replico.

-tengo un poco de insomnio y por los ruidos que escuche me desperté así que te ayudo rápido que el agua se está enfriando o acaso quieres que el viejo pervertido se despierte y comience a decir estupidez y media que ya quiere ser abuelo-

-sí creo que tienes razón- el peli naranja acepto la ayuda de su hermana. Tomo a Rukia y le llevo al baño donde le dejo con su hermana.

-que molesto y ¿ahora que se supone que haga?- se pregunto algo molesto. Pasaron no más de 10 minutos para cuando su hermana le llamo.

-Ichi-nii podrías traer unas toallas para que te la puedas llevar. Ya previamente preparado Ichigo tenía las toallas a la mano pasándoselas rápidamente a la pelinegra. Después de un par de minutos volvió a llamarle.

-puedes entrar por ella está algo pesadita- le reclama la joven Kurosaki. Ichigo de inmediato entro y la sostuvo delicadamente y la levanto.

-me podías ayudar con otra más-

-¡HAY MAS!- grito.

-silencio o te va escuchar el viejo.

-gome- se disculpo.

Entraron al cuarto y de inmediato Ichigo llevo a Rukia a la cama, cerrando rápidamente la ventana y las cortinas.

-y ¿Dónde está?-

-bien le deje en el armario-

-acaso estas mal de la cabeza si una persona esta herida no le dejas encerrado en un maldito armario sin ventilación o luz-

-pero lo deje entre cerrado- se defendió.

-no hay diferencia- le replico furiosa. Abrió la puerta pero la pelinegra del interior ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-se quedo- dijo ichigo

-dormida- a completo Karin.

-pero si estaba herida- reclamo el peli naranja, entonces la chica comenzó a roncar.

-no parece tan herida- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.-creo que lo conveniente es déjale dormir-

Acto seguido ichigo tomo asiento sobre la silla que estaba a un costado de su cama, en cambio su hermana entre cerro el armario para que la cantidad de luz fuera menor y se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama.

-Ichi-nii ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?- pregunto intrigada la pelinegra.

-no tengo ni la menor idea…- revolvió su cabello anaranjado.- apenas y ella me dijo que había un nuevo enemigo pero no quiso explicarse-

-nuevo enemigo.- dijo interesada- ichi-nii ¿pues a que rayos te has enfrentado?

-larga historia- corto la conversación – será mejor y regreses a tu cama ya es tarde.-

-Moo me voy a dormir entonces, quieres que te preste mi futon "PER-VER-TI-DO"-

-teme…-

-sabes que a este paso terminaras como el viejo igual de mano larga- el chico no pudo agregar nada mas a la discusión.- andando no tengo toda la noche-

El peli naranjo siguió a su hermana hasta su habitación, abrió el armario de la chica y saco sin mucho esfuerzo la gran y pesada cobija del interior. La pelinegra entro a la cama sin cruzar palabra y se hizo la dormida. Ichigo al notar esto no trato de dar hincapié a algo mas y salió de la habitación de la pequeña.

__Ichi-nii por favor explícame que es lo que sucede__

Ichigo entro a su habitación y coloco el Futon en el piso a un lado de la cama. Antes de acostarse abrió el armario y cobijo a la pelinegra que había en su interior. Dormía tranquilamente como si nada le hubiera ocurrido en el rostro de la chica caía unos cabellos rebeldes así que con mucho tiente el joven los coloco detrás del oído de la chica.

-eres idéntica a Rukia- murmuro y después entre cerro el armario. Acto seguido camino a la orilla de la cama y recogió la mano de la chica.

-Rukia, me alegra tanto saber que has regreso de nuevo – con la otra mano acaricio su mejilla –por favor solo no te expongas de nuevo de esa manara… no quiero verte lastimada de nuevo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_.Flash back…._

_-¡ICHIGO!- grito la joven pelinegra levantándose con duros esfuerzos del piso, el chico peli naranja estaba totalmente sordo ante el poder al cual sucumbía. El poder de su Hollow interno._

_-GRAAAAAA!- gruño molesto el joven con la máscara a un en su rostro, mientras sostenía amenazantemente sus espada dispuesto a arremeter en contra de chica._

_-ICHIGO- volvió a repetir con un hilo de voz cuando la bestia se arrojo al ataque que la chica. Para eliminarle._

_-KUCHIKI-SAN!- grito Inoue a todo pulmón pero su voz no era capaz de llegar hasta donde el joven se encontraba_

_-RUKIA!- dijo Renji lanzando a Zabimaru para detener el ataque pero por desgracia, eso fue demasiado tarde… el arma de Ichigo ya penetraba el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha._

_-esta fue tu elección Ichigo- dejo Zangetsu quien observaba el joven peli naranja recostado en un edificio. _

_-O-san- contesto ichigo quien permanecía crédulo._

_-¿Has decidido sucumbir ante tus poderes de Hollow?-_

_-Yo…- Ichigo no pudo continuar cuando noto que en sus manos había un espeso liquido rojo -¡¿Qué HE HECHO?-_

_-Zangetsu-san- a un lado del antes mencionado apareció Sode No Shirayuki.-Kurosaki-san- miro la mujer ojivioleta algo molesta- usted ha acabado con la vida de Rukia-sama- pero después su mirada se suavizo drásticamente y abrazo al Ichigo como si se estuviese despidiendo._

_-si este ha sido el destino que Rukia-sama ha elegido…- se separo del muchacho- no me queda de otra que entregar nuestro corazón-_

_-¡NO!-_

_Ichigo comenzó a quitarse la máscara despedazándola completamente._

_-Ichigo- se escucho la voz sorprendida de Zangetsu._

_-O-san por favor solo présteme de nuevo tu poder-_

_-Bien-_

_Así regreso a la realidad mientras los fragmentos de ese mostro caí a pedazos en todo el suelo. De ahí su cabello se torno negro y puedo salir del trance en el cual estaba sumergido. Retiro su espada del cuerpo de la shinigami._

_-Rukia- de inmediato le llamo Ichigo quien le sostuvo con mucha delicadeza._

_-Ichi…- llamo la pelinegra levantado su mano en busca de algo. Rápidamente Ichigo le tomo la mano al notar que él había regresado sonrió- idiota has regresado pensé que esta vez si te habías ido para siempre-_

_-maldita enana ya cállate es mi culpa de que estés así-_

_-fue mi elección no me demandes estupideces…- la chica cayo desmallada._

_-RUKIA! RUKIA!- le llamo. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al recordar estos momentos ichigo sostuvo con más fuerza las manos de Rukia.

-mi promesa aún está vigente y te prometo que esta vez te protegeré hasta las últimas consecuencias-

-que cosas dices… idiota- Rukia comenzó a despertar poco a poco. – Jamás jures cuando una persona esta dormida eso nunca hace valida una promesa.-

-Rukia enana de mal agüero ¿ya estas mejor verdad?- dijo ayudándola a reincorporarse

-Que tonterías… yo estoy bien solo que el hielo me entumió toda, jamás estuve en peligro cabeza hueca.-

-eso es lo primero que haces insultarme ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer o qué?- reclamo el ojimarron en tono disgustado.

-ya no me pregunte descerebrado me duele la cabeza.- reclama Rukia llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-de seguro que te diste un buen golpe en esa cabezota tuya…- le retira la mano- ande déjame ver- el chico reviso su cabeza cual pelota de futbol lo cual hizo explotar a Rukia.

-IDIO…- no pudo completar para cuando un fuerte crujido invadió su mente haciéndole perder la cordura.

-Ruki ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ichigo un poco preocupado ante la reacción de Rukia.

-ya te dije que me duele- asevero nuevamente.

-si es así descansa otro poco mas mañana y te sentirás mejor-

-_ven por mí que rayos estas esperando-_

Rukia estaba algo confundida podía escuchar dos voces hablándole, Ichigo y una segunda persona más.

-Ichigo- llamo Rukia levantando la mano como si buscase algo.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto irritado.

-¿hay alguien más en esta habitación-los ojos de la chica se ocultaban detrás del flequillo desordenado de su cabello.

-no ¿Por qué preguntas?- Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia dándole algo de confianza. Acto seguido noto que la mirada de la pelinegra estaba perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Rukia… diablos contéstame-

_-Rukia vamos ven aquí- _

_Se escucho de nuevo la segunda voz distorsionada junto con la de su amigo. Rukia desesperada se aferro a lo primero que pudo, se lanzo a los bazos al cuerpo de ichigo y se abalanzo sobre de él. Rukia quedo sobre Ichigo de manera inquisitiva. En el momento ichigo noto como el cuerpo de la no tan "enana" lo tenía sometido sobre el suave futon del piso._

_-_Rukia-

_-Rukia- _

Sonó la vos del fondo mucho más seductora que la del confundido Ichigo quien estaba a su plena merced.

-cayeté de una maldita vez- se acerco lo suficiente como para que sus labios se dieran un pequeño y dulce beso. Sin pensarlo dos veces Rukia asevero la intensidad con la cual sus labios aprisionaban a los de su compañero. Ichigo por extrañas razones le correspondía con la misma intensidad, pero para el todavía no era suficiente. Así que sin perder tiempo comenzó a rebuscar algo más que eso. Así que enredo sus fuertes brazos en la cintura de la chica haciendo que el contacto de sus cuerpos fuera más intenso.

-_esto está mal…_- pensó- Ichigo mientras mantenía a la ojiazul en sus brazos.- _pero para mí no lo está_- regreso a concentrarse al beso que era propinado por la seductora chica que tenia sobre de él. Se separaron en cuanto la poca presencia de Oxigeno se hizo presente en los cuerpos de ambos chicos.

-Ichigo- Rukia se separa de Ichigo que aún se encontraba recuperando el aliento.

-en verdad que está loca Rukia-

-_solo un poco mas falta poco Rukia_-

Resonó una vez más la segunda voz.

-Ichigo hay algo mal conmigo- se reincorporo liberándose del abrazo de ichigo y se recorrió hasta una orilla de la cama. De inmediato Ichigo se levanto algo aturdido todavía.

-¿que podría ser?-

Rukia se reconforto más cuando la segunda voz dejo de hacerle coro a la de Ichigo.

-no lo sé…-dijo apenada- disculpa lo que acabo de hacer yo…- no pudo continuar ya que toda la cara se le dibujo de colores por la vergüenza- será mejor que olvidemos esto…no estoy en mi mejor juicio-

-tomate tu tiempo estas en confianza- Ichigo trato de ocultar el sonrojo de su cara.

-gracias- le miro cálidamente.

-a dormir que no quiero estar lidiando con enanas malhumoradas y débiles.

-Idiota-

-Plana-

Por debajo rio Rukia.

-vas a tener que pensar mejores insultos Kurosaki-kun-

Dijo Rukia cobijándose de nuevo debajo de las sabanas de Ichigo.

-pervertido-

-lujuriosa- rio triunfal Ichigo ya que le había ganado con la última palabra. Sin perder tiempo Ichigo se recostó y todo en la habitación quedo en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto dentro de un bosque cercano a un imponente castillo se encontraba Litchet y Noelia descansando bajo el brillo de la luna llena.

-que buen tiempo tenemos hoy no lo crees Noelia-chan-

Comento Litchet recogiendo un racimo de crisantemos y destrozándolos al momento. Aventó los pétalos al aire y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre ella misma para al final tirarse a un lado de Noelia. Se levanto y comenzó a crear una corona con las flores que tenía cercas.

-hiciste lo que se te pidió- pregunto sin tono alguno de enojo o importancia. Mientras introducía sus pies dentro del rio que corría por ahí.

-claro que si…- termino de hacer la corona y se levanto quinándose algunos petados del cabello. –sabes que no podía fallar Noelia-chan-

Coloco en la cabeza de la chica peliroja la corona de flores blancas.

-sabes que odio las flores blancas- tomo las flores y las aventó al piso sin mucho tiente.

-los se pero me divierte ver tu cara enojada le abrazo efusivamente.

-sabe que queda poco tiempo ahora verdad- Noelia puso sus manos sobre el antebrazo de Litchet.

-si por eso quiero divertirme solo un poco mas- le brazo más fuerte.

– Esa es mi única ambición-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bwajajajajajajajaja estoy feliz porque a pesar de que en fan ficción tengo hasta este cap. El 5 en mi death note ya tengo hasta el 10 seeee! Soy mala y adema tengo XwX bueno por ahora entre rukia e ichigo las cosas quedan así pero si supieran lo que sigue T-T me matan bueno hablando de matar…. No sé porque pero me acorde dentro de poco entro a la prepa pare ser mas exactas 4 semestre… si diablos y jodidos días que faltan desde ahora les digo si tardo en actualizar no es porque tenga Wewa xWx que es una de las mayores razones que pierdo le hilo de la historia y se me dificulta regresar al día en el cual estaba inspirada para crear los cap. por ello me mato día y noche escribiendo en mi cuaderno para que así no pierda la noción y ya tenga algunos capítulos adelantados así también les informo estaré subiendo curiosidades a mi facebook XD la mayor parte del día me la paso en ese lugar es por ello que si tienen queja alguna pasen a ver desde adelantos de los capítulos notas de la autora… adelanto de los Openings y así mismo mi afán por conocer personas para que me ayuden en algunas cosas que simplemente no se me dan ¬o¬ como son los lemonns y ese tipo de cosas si no ya verán no se me da lo pervertido. Sin más me retiro dejándoles el link en mi perfil.

Review!


	6. Acorde de oportunidad

_Hola gente bella de faniction yo Luna Vi Britania les doy la bienvenida a mi 6 capítulo de esta saga T_T por desgracias algunos capítulos se perdieron asi que tendré que modificada un tanto la trama espero que sea lo mínimo pero quiero que el resultado sea el mismo sea de su agrado n_n disfrútenlo y espero comentarios vale._

* * *

_Disclamer: bleach y ninguno de sus personajes es propiedad son míos T_T son del señor Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_Symphony- miku hatsume_**

_Inicio de la música -Entra en la escena de una habitación oscura sora vestida de gris y toma una guitarra. Después cambia a una vista de la cuidad d__e karakura en un atardecer. De nuevo cambia a sora tocando la guitarra de tras de ella se visualiza la escenas de ichigo y rukia. Después en el piso con escombro una foto tirada de todos los chicos de la escuela de ichigo. Centrándose en la imagen de rukia e ichigo. _

**Nokotta no wa gareki no umi to kizuato dake**

Solo quedo un mar de escombros y cicatrices.

Comienza a cantar Sora, la habitación está completamente destruida.

**Migite ga kimi no netsu wo omoidashiteru**

Aun recuerdo el calor de tu mano derecha.

_Pasan pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos donde esta ella y rukia en la sociedad de almas sentadas a un lado de Ukitake._

**Hitoribocchi no boku to kimi ni sabi tsuika koede**

Sus voces y la mía ahora solitaria y oxidada

_Después imágenes de ichigo entrenado con ella y a punto de besarla cuando estaba inconsciente. Después Orihime abrazando a una chica de cabello azuloso con lágrimas en los ojos. _

**Nani wo hiki kaeni shitemo todoke taito omutta**

Yo quería algo más a cambio de ti

_Tanto rukia como sora se ponen de perfil y se dan las espaldas mientras en el fondo se muestran la imagen de la sociedad de almas destruida. Ambas extienden las manos pero no logran tomarlas._

**Karada wa ugoka nakute**

Mi cuerpo no puede moverse

_Aparecen en la imagen ragna, angela, hoshiomi y v-13 cada uno peleando con una capitán de los escuadrones de la sociedad de almas. Y en el fondo se aprecia la figura de rukia sosteniendo un espejo. _

**Koe mo hitoku sabite shimatte**

Y mi voz oxidada se fue

_Orihime, sado, ishida, ichigo y Karin tratan de alcanzarle pero Ragna les detiene a dejando a Karin Sado y Ishida resagados. _

**Kokoro wa itami wo mashite anshinshi tayo**

El dolor de mi corazón creció en la paz que alguna vez tuvo

_Llegan hasta donde esta rukia y esta no les reconoce llega al ambiente una ráfaga de viento que agita el cabello de Orihime y el de Rukia que lo trae igual de largo que ella y Orihime lleva su mano su pecho exhala pesadamente y se lanza contra ella._

**Kimi ni kikoete iruno?**

_¿Puedo escucharlo?_

_Regresa a la habitación donde esta sora cantando solo que esta vez está pantalla de se llena de plumas. Y regresa con la imagen de Orihime tirada en el piso y Rukia solo viéndola. _

**Futashika de choushi hazure no…**

La falta de claridad dentro y fuera de tono

_El cielo comienza a moverse rápido y Ichigo solo observa a rukia mientras toma su espada con más decisión y se levanta del piso. _

_**Symphony symphony**_

_Tanto rukia como sora dicen esta estrofa al mismo tiempo._

**Kyoumei no nagori wo…**

_Con un poco de eco…_

_Sora mira al piso y arroja el micrófono al piso violentamente. _

* * *

Si soy capaz de mirar con otros ojos, crees que pueda ver otro nuevo mundo.

-no eso no es así-

Y como puedo comprender el mundo si no puedo ver nada

-tan solo escucha y obtendrás una respuesta-

¿y si no puedo escuchar?

-entonces deja que tu alma te guíe y encontraras una razón suficientemente buena para ver el mundo de otro modo-

* * *

Sexo capitulo

Acorde de oportunidades - *discidium*-

* * *

**Pov. Sora.**

Desde muy temprano recobre el conocimiento ya que mis heridas habían sanado en su totalidad, pero aun en el exterior sabia que algo andaba mal, seria por la condición de Rukia lo que me preocupara en primera instancia y que aun sabiendo que nuestra misión había fracasado en el preciso instante en el cual ichigo nos había hecho el favor de ayudarnos, tal vez lo ideal sería irnos de una buena vez y no causar problema alguno, pero la inquietud que permanecía en mi pecho era difícil de disolver. ¿Por qué tengo que recordar a Ichigo con tanta nostalgia si apenas le acaba de conocer? ¿Por qué con tanta instancia su rostro me era familiar?

Salí del armario deslazando la puerta con sumo cuidado no quería despertar a nadie. Todo estaba callado. Sobre la cama de ichigo descansaba Rukia y a su lado el mismo joven de cabello anaranjado que parecía aferrado a ella.

-¿tanto te importa ella?- dije con un tono de odio en la voz, seria caso que estaba celosa. Tonterías eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué ese rostro tan desanimado Sora?- dijo desde la entrada de la habitación Ishin.

-Ishin-sama tanto tiempo sin verlo- le salude animada.

-de igual manara pequeña mira cómo has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, me haces sentir como si fuera tu padre solo verte- coloco sobre mi hombro su brazo.- solo que ahora eres toda una shinigami.-

-gracias-

-So-chan quiero pedirte un favor.-

-¿qué ocurre?-

-nuestro enemigo ya ha comenzado a moverse y quiero que en lugar de Rukia te lleves a Karin contigo-

-pero ella aun no es un shinigami completo…-

-no me has dejado terminar- reprendió- has crecido pero tu mala educación de humana para interrumpir no se ha ido verdad niña imprudente- reitero con una risa burlona.

-gome- solo fui capaz de decir.

-quiero que tu ella y ichigo se vayan de regreso a la sociedad de almas.-

-pero si nuestro enemigo ha regresado no sería conveniente permanecer en un solo punto.-

-eso es lo que ellos quieren en realidad así que te lo encargo So-cha.-

-de acuerdo no objeto nada ya que es un buen punto.- dije sin reclamar nada. Sali al corredor y pude sentir el reatsu de Karin.

-Ishin-sama este reatsu es de Karin- dije con pánico en la voz.

-así parece… has un bloqueo en esta habitación tenemos que encargarnos de esto para que puedan regresar sin problemas a la sociedad de alma.-

-de acuerdo adelántese a apoyarle ya que una segunda persona ha aparecido.- di la vuelta y comenzó a poner una barrera.

1*Yūgure uttae kakeru yōna kyoku no tori no teika,

Kōhan'na kōhaishita onsei tōn,

Yawarakai nōto no oto ga kowareta watashi o motarashimasu

Kita kara no kūki no megumi.

Rensa no āto bangō 23. -Naichingēru no kēji-

Exitosamente el cantico lo había dicho correctamente, creo que después de todo, las clases de Unohana san era de gran ayuda en esa clase de situaciones depresión. Salí de la casa en cuanto me fue posible, y al salir fui recibida por el primer ataque del enemigo.

-vaya, vaya tanto tiempo 2*tori .- dijo la chica de cabello azuloso que me había atacado.

-Litchet sigues siendo la mismas desvergonzada de costumbre que acaso no aprendes la lección o que- desenfunde mi espada.

-haaa me sigue gustando tu katana 3*kage no shayusha* sigue igual de oscura a cuando luche la ultima vez contigo.-

-no te interesa… además que hace una exiliada como tú en este terreno.-

-vengo por los ruiseñores que acabas de enjaular- sonrió apuntando a la casa de los kurozaki. Trague saliva nerviosa.

-pues me temo que no podrás ponerles a ninguno de los dos un dedo enzima.- le dije lanzando mi primer ataque.

-no seas necia hermana ambas tenemos la misma naturaleza dame a esos jóvenes y todo ira bien para ambas- tomo mi rostro.

- no juegos con ello yo ya no soy un demonio ustedes en cambio siguen siendo los mismos monstros de hace un siglo- refute con odio.

-y porque tres puesto el collar aun- me dijo mirando mi cuello. Tenía claro que si de una cosa no podía deshacerme era de ese pendiente mi vida dependía de él, era la ira el pecado del enojo y no podría permitirme salir del quicio.

-Litchet, de la envidia debes de tener claro que no soy más uno de ustedes y que el llevarse a estos dos a 4*Kowareta rakuen* no se los permitirá la sociedad de alma-

-haa y crees que esa bola de shinigamis son de mi temor- arrancón en risas- no nos subestimes-

-pues de igual manera no me subestimes- la hice callar- lo que no sabias es que esta barrera en cuanto se activa manda una señal de alarma a la sociedad de almas.

-maldita no me digas que tu…-

-correcto estúpido azulejo-

-te tenemos- dijo soi fong

-acorralada- y yuruichi golpeando al mismo tiempo a la chica al piso.

-esto no es justo-dijo ofuscada y tratándose se levantar del piso.

-jamás dijimos que íbamos a jugar limpio ¿o sí?-

-trió de zorras- escupió sangre por debajo.- da igual si son 3 o 4 la diferencia entre ustedes y yo es solo un sentimiento.- saco su espada.-5 *Sore wa ikite iru taberu. Senbō

_-_así que aun tiene fuerza- dije cubriéndome los ojos ante la liberación de su espada.- no eres un arranca pero osas tener un arma eres insaciable-

-soy envidiosa eso es todo –reclamo levantándose del piso. -además no estoy sola-

-apuesto que vienes con otra persona dime es Joshiomi y Ángela no es así- esquive uno de su ataques.- yuruchi-sama ataque por la espalda es muy descuidada-

-gracias por el dato niña-

-desgraciada- dijo cubriéndose del ataque de la Yuruichi pero no del de soi fong. – ¡ESTO NO ES NADA JUSTO!- grito más molesta.

-Kastura-chan- grito desde el piso inoue. Pero qué rayos hacia ella en este lugar tan peligroso, diablos idota de mi ella también es capaz de sentir reiatsu.

-así que es amiguita tuya no es así-lanzo un ataque.

-¡INOUE-SAN VETE DE AQUÍ RAPIDO!-

Inoue solo grito pero Soi fong la alcanzo a salvar.

-¿quién es ella?- dijo asustada inoue mientras me la entregaban a mí.

-es un enemigo así que ten cuidado de acuerdo-

-entiendo- me asintió con demasiada duda. Porque su mirada reflejaba no miedo si no una tristeza inexplicable. Que acaso ella sentía misericordia por ella. No eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí?

* * *

**Pov ichigo**

Ya era de mañana y todo lucia como de costumbre calmada y sin muestras de mi padre cercas. Un momento ese viejo no estando cerca hay algo que definitivamente andaba mal. Sali de la habitación y todo era igual ni un solo sonido. Regrese la mirada a la cama para cerciórame de que no había sido un sueño, por suerte no lo era Rukia seguía dormida profundamente en mi cama. Suspire pesadamente.

-menos mal- dije poco audible. Hasta que un estruendo fuera de la caza hizo llamar mi atención. Varios fragmentos de cemento azotaron en el vidrio de la ventana abri la perciana y ahí pude distinguir la figura de una chica peliazul.

– ¡ESTO NO ES NADA JUSTO!- grito levantándose del piso

-Kastura-chan- a lo lejos inoue quien se aceraba al lugar de la batalla

-así que es amiguita tuya no es así-dijo con suma malicia y la ataco como si nada

-¡INOUE-SAN VETE DE AQUÍ RAPIDO!- grito desesperada Sora. De nuevo el ambiente se lleno de silencio y pude ver la silueta de la capitana Soi fong entregándole a inoue sana y salva a Sora.

Que era lo que ocurría quien era esa chica de cabello azul. Sin darme cuenta sus ojos se clavaron dentro de los míos, por un instante jure que me comería el alma entera.

-asi que ese es el tan nombrado Kurosaki Ichigo ¿no es verdad?- dijo limpiándose la sangre que sobre salía en su rostro.- se ve buen tipo y debo decir que es bastante atractivo dime tori no estás dispuesta a apostar ya sabes solo por los viejos tiempos- la chica alzo confiadamente su espada.

-no creas que sigo siendo la misma de antes Litchet, para mi esos juegos no son nadas y no pretendo poner en juego cosas importantes- respondió Sora molesta. – y si solo pretendes decir eso será mejor que te prepares porque de aquí no sales con vida 6*utau kuro ojo*

La shikai de la espada de sora se libero dejando ver una katana igual de oscura como era zangatsu. Era cierto yo ya no tenía fuerza para ayudar en esta pelea y aunque lo tuviera no sabría cómo usarlo ¿desde cuándo yo tenía esa inseguridad? Meses de lucha en la sociedad de almas y en el hueco mundo y en unos meses perdí todo.

_-porque dices que lo ha perdido todo si ni siquiera te has esforzado en recuperar-_

-Era una alucinación mía o la voz que acabo de escuchar era de…-

-_tienes razón Ichigo soy yo-_

-zangetsu-

* * *

Bueno este capítulo termina a quien digan que les parece este es un poco largo pero bueno eso es porque humm llevaba tiempo sin escribir jejeje.

datos de la autora:

con regularidad me gusta usar palabras en japones asi que jeje algunas de sus traducciones.

_1*Canto suplicante del ave caída en el crepúsculo,_

_Voz desgarrada de amplia tonalidad, _

_Suave sonido de notas rotas trae a mí _

_La bendición del aire del norte._

_Arte de encadenamiento numero 23. –Jaula del ruiseñor-* _

_2*tori* ave nombre que le denovinaban ante de que fuera un shinigami. _

_3*kage no shayusha* princesa de las sombras katana de sora._

_4*Kowareta rakuen* se traduce como paraiso roto._

5*utau kuro ojo* *_canta princesa oscura*- liberacion de la katana de Sora._

_6*Sore wa ikite iru taberu. Senbō __*comételo vivo. –Envidia-* liberacion de katana de Litchet._


	7. Acorde de recuerdos

**_disclamer : bleach y ninguno de sus personajes es de mi autoria ellos son de Tite Kubo mi es la historia y algunos personajes de relleno._**

* * *

_-no llores Inoue-chan- dijo la pequeña niña de cabello azul a la niña de cabello peli naranjo._

_-pero…- sollozo- Lith-chan vas a desaparecer y no voy a poder jugar contigo nunca más-_

_-pero no tienes que llorar por ello Inoue-chan… porque ti tienes a ti hermano mayo contigo así que o debes de sentirte triste por ello…- la niña de cabello azul comenzó a desaparecer –Inoue-chan que tal si te hago una promesa.-_

_-una promesa.- dejo de llorar por un corto momento._

_-si… yo Litchet Ayame te prometo que regresare una vez más a jugar contigo vale – sonrió tomando la mano de la peli naranja._

_-de acuerdo Lith-chan hasta entonces cuídate si.- todo quedo en profundo silencio._

**-¿Por qué será que ella me es tan familiar?- dijo Inoue.**

* * *

_**Symphony - Hatsune Miku**_

_Inicio de la música -Entra en la escena de una habitación oscura sora vestida de gris y toma una guitarra. Después cambia a una vista de la cuidad de karakura en un atardecer. De nuevo cambia a sora tocando la guitarra de tras de ella se visualiza la escenas de ichigo y rukia. Después en el piso con escombro una foto tirada de todos los chicos de la escuela de ichigo. Centrándose en la imagen de rukia e ichigo. _

**Nokotta no wa gareki no umi to kizuato dake**

Solo quedo un mar de escombros y cicatrices.

Comienza a cantar Sora, la habitación está completamente destruida.

**Migite ga kimi no netsu wo omoidashiteru**

Aun recuerdo el calor de tu mano derecha.

_Pasan pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos donde esta ella y rukia en la sociedad de almas sentadas a un lado de Ukitake._

**Hitoribocchi no boku to kimi ni sabi tsuika koede**

Sus voces y la mía ahora solitaria y oxidada

_Después imágenes de ichigo entrenado con ella y a punto de besarla cuando estaba inconsciente. Después Orihime abrazando a una chica de cabello azuloso con lágrimas en los ojos. _

**Nani wo hiki kaeni shitemo todoke taito omutta**

Yo quería algo más a cambio de ti

_Tanto rukia como sora se ponen de perfil y se dan las espaldas mientras en el fondo se muestran la imagen de la sociedad de almas destruida. Ambas extienden las manos pero no logran tomarlas._

**Karada wa ugoka nakute**

Mi cuerpo no puede moverse

_Aparecen en la imagen ragna, angela, hoshiomi y v-13 cada uno peleando con una capitán de los escuadrones de la sociedad de almas. Y en el fondo se aprecia la figura de rukia sosteniendo un espejo. _

**Koe mo hitoku sabite shimatte**

Y mi voz oxidada se fue

_Orihime, sado, ishida, ichigo y Karin tratan de alcanzarle pero Ragna les detiene a dejando a Karin Sado y Ishida resagados. _

**Kokoro wa itami wo mashite anshinshi tayo**

El dolor de mi corazón creció en la paz que alguna vez tuvo

_Llegan hasta donde esta rukia y esta no les reconoce llega al ambiente una ráfaga de viento que agita el cabello de Orihime y el de Rukia que lo trae igual de largo que ella y Orihime lleva su mano su pecho exhala pesadamente y se lanza contra ella._

**Kimi ni kikoete iruno?**

_¿Puedo escucharlo?_

_Regresa a la habitación donde esta sora cantando solo que esta vez está pantalla de se llena de plumas. Y regresa con la imagen de Orihime tirada en el piso y Rukia solo viéndola. _

**Futashika de choushi hazure no…**

La falta de claridad dentro y fuera de tono

_El cielo comienza a moverse rápido y Ichigo solo observa a rukia mientras toma su espada con más decisión y se levanta del piso. _

_**Symphony symphony**_

_Tanto rukia como sora dicen esta estrofa al mismo tiempo._

**Kyoumei no nagori wo…**

_Con un poco de eco…_

_Sora mira al piso y arroja el micrófono al piso violentamente. _

* * *

_Porque recuerdo tu rostro en un pasado tan distante._

_-es por la promesa de ese día te seré sincera-_

_Y si no puedo ser fiel a ella._

_-entonces permíteme que este sea nuestro último juego-_

* * *

**_Séptimo capitulo_**

**_Acorde de recuerdos- juegos pasados-_**

**Pov. Inoue.**

Por más que miraba a la chica con la cual se encontraban peleando, mi inconsciente me dictaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba mal, a pesar de que… ¡¿porque poni escusa ella era el enemigo y no había más?

-Inoue-san por favor manténgase dentro de la barrera no quiero que salga herida de ninguna forma- me dijo Sora mientras me dejaba nuevamente en el piso. No pude reclamar nada, no debía era la manera más probable de decirlo.

-sora-chan ella tiene que morir verdad- ella pareció impresionarse por mi comentario.

-así es ¿Por qué pregunta eso?- su reacción pareció más curiosa de lo que hubiera imaginado, su mirada mostro por segundo una oscuridad inmensa. Decidí no hacer más comentarios y solo me encogí en mi misma. – Tengo que retirarme… aun queda pelea por delante tu cuida de Rukia Y Ichigo-

-he- dije algo asombrada había llamado a ambos por sus nombres.

-¿pasa algo?-

-no nada… déjame eso a mí.- entre rápidamente a la casa, vaya situación una de las pocas veces que entro y ocurre esta clase de cosas. Subí lentamente por las escaleras mientras en mi mente trataba de hacer que las inquietudes acerca de esa chica desaparecieran ¿Por qué ella me era familiar? ¿Por qué me preocupaba porque vida si no le conocía?

Ya estaba en el segundo piso y a pesar de eso no se escuchaba ruido alguno.

_-no vayas si entras a esa habitación solo te romperán el corazón-_

Claramente escuche una voz, regrese la mira pero no había nadie. Trague saliva, después de esa palabras sentí que de cierta manera eran reales. En esa habitación estaban ellos dos, una muy apreciada amiga y el amigo que sin darme cuenta comenzó a gustarme más de lo yo hubiera pensado, que me había protegido cuando me equivocaba y que no me dejo sola en ningún momento en el cual lo necesitara.

_-no vayas si entras a esa habitación solo te romperán el corazón-_

Mis pasos se hicieron más lentos y mi respiración más pesada, comencé a sentirme con miedo. ¿A que temía si solo eran dos de mis más preciados amigos? Con sigilo eche un vistazo al cuarto de Kurosaki-kun.

_-no vayas si entras a esa habitación… tu lo perderás todo –_

Simplemente no lo soporte verlos a ellos dos juntos eran el uno para el otro, cerré los puños con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior tenia celos, si eso eran, celos por Kuchiki-san, por ser tan bella, delicada, fuerte, amable, gentil… todo lo que yo quisiera ser para que Kurosaki-kun se fijara en mi. Cerré los ojos y aparecí dentro de una habitación oscura.

_-yo te lo advertí no es asi-_ me dijo la hermosa chica de cabello azul cielo y hermosos ojos verde musgo.

-tú eres con la que están peleando afuera- intente convocar mi full brig pero no funciono

- no intestes hacer eso… por ahora será imposible para ti estando en tu propio interior-

-¿qué has dicho?- dije mientras observaba alrededor, en verdad ese era mi interior.

-Inoue-chan ¿en verdad tu ya me has olvidado no es así?-menciono con lagrimas en los ojos. Ver esos ojos hizo que recordara todo acerca de ella.

-Litchet-chan… ¿ere tu no es así?- su rostro se ilumino de alegría completamente.

-me alegra que me hayas podido recordar Hime-chan.- sonrió abiertamente. Yo solo pude correspóndele con la misma acción.- has tardado mucho en recordarme eres muy mala Hime-chan- reclamo severamente.

-dime… ¿porque debemos pelear contigo?- le pregunto algo triste.

-Es una muy larga historia Hime-chan- cerro los ojos.- tomare prestado un poco este lugar para mostrarte de acuerdo-

-adelante-

-veraz el día el cual me tuve que despedir de tu no fue exactamente por gusto, si no fue porque mi tiempo de vida se había terminado… se que tú no sabes esto pero yo he vivido por más de 200 años en este mundo, en la sociedad de almas y en el paraíso roto.

-¿Paraíso roto?-

-es normal que no sepas que es ya que ese lugar es para una especie de pecadores algo diferentes- sonrió sombríamente. –debo confesar que yo fui un shinigami… solo que mi alma fue excesivamente egoísta y asesine a la persona que mas amaba solo porque no correspondió mis sentimientos.- bajo la mirada y su rostro quedo cubierto por su flequillo. Esa situación me era familiar era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Lith-chan… ¿en verdad tú hiciste eso?- no respondió. Espasmódicamente comienzo a reírse como desquiciada, di uno paso alejándome.

-SI yo lo mate y no me importa hasta la fecha estar en ese calvario… ¡SI YO NO LO TENGO NO SERA DE NADIE MAS!- me miro con malicia.

-¿recuerdas el favor que te pedí hace algunos momentos? Hime-chan- me sostuvo la mirada yo solo temía lo peor.

-he-fue lo único que pude decir al sentir el corte de sus espada en mi espalda.

-Hime-chan fuiste envenenada por envidia… ahora deme bella diversión- todo quedo en oscuridad.

* * *

**Pov. Sora**

Algo en esta batalla no me gustaba mucho, el hecho de que ella estuviera mas distraída de lo normal era un hecho que po podía pasar por alto, algo tramaba pero no sabía a que iba su plan con certeza.

-litchet ríndete de una vez sabes que no saldrás viva de esta- dije atacadora una última vez a cual provoco que callera al piso violentamente a los pocos segundos ella se levanto del piso como ya lo había hecho casi una docena de veces.

-a decir verdad eso me tiene sin completo cuidado estúpida mocosa- escupió audiblemente sangre por la boca. – y para serte sincera yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar mi deber esta completo…- volvió a escupir sangre.

-Sora que acaso esta no tiene un punto para el agotamiento- dijo Yoruichi quien ya lucia exesperda por acabar con ella. La estúpida conmoción me traía una mala espina, ¿Por qué llegar hasta el punto del auto sacrificio para cumplir metas que jamás comprendimos? Si algo había aprendido estando de ese lado era que la vida era continua y no se podía dudar dos veces en una decisión porque aunque había múltiples problemas solo había dos opciones, vida y muerte.

-temo que no, si por algo conozco a ella es por ser sumamente testaruda… ¿Por qué quieres venganza contra mí?—

- no te des tanta importancia en mi vida tonta, yo no vine aquí por venganza yo vine por alguien más importante que una simple basura desterrad como tu… solo viene a completar una jugada que tenía pendiente en un juego que deje hace mas de 13 años atrás.-

-¿a que se refiere?- dijo la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Poco a poco se hizo más clara la visión de lo que deseaba con este ataque.

-NO ME DIGA QUE TU…- solo fui capaz antes de darme cuenta a que iba todo su plan, implemente no concebía haber caído en el. Había sido una completa estúpida.

-¿qué ocurre Sora?-pregunto la mujer morena que se encontraba a un costado mi

-correcto- estallo en riza completamente. No sé que era peor saber que había dado un bueno movimiento para estar cercas de sus objetivos. – dejaste entrara a la arpía a la jaula yo moriré de eso no cabe duda… pero habrá alguien más para que me sustituya –

-y esa es Rukia ¿no es verdad?-

-eres más lista de lo que pensaba…así que i quieres terminar con esto por favor has me el gran honor de morir en tus manos hermana-

-_tono de perdición…-_ Levante mi katana-_ Entierro_-

He cometido uno de los peores errores hasta el día de hoy solo me arrepentí de uno y era no haber asesinado a mi hermano antes de que él lo hiciera y dos haber bajado la guardia para que la maldita envidia entrara a mi barrera.

_-no vayas si entras a esa habitación solo te romperán el corazón-_

_¿Y si no entro en él?_

_-entonces caerás en mi cruel juego-_

_Octavo melodía._

_Acorde de dudas- sentimientos-_

* * *

_Hola hermosa gente de fan fiction agradezco de antemano comiencen a leer mi historia que bueno he modificado un poco pero quiero que os guste a todos jejeje._

metsfan101: really appreciate your comments short but encouraged me a lot. As you will notice I'm not very good at English. So thanks reiterate.

elenita-chan: muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en verdad aprecio el comentario como no tienes idea nOn… espero y continúes con la lectura de mi fan que bueno te guste.

* * *

Bye bye gente.

Mua los quiero.

n_n


	8. Acorde de dudas

_Octavo melodía._

_Acorde de dudas- sentimientos-_

-youruichi-sama por favor vaya a respaldar a los demás tengo algo que hacer…-

-Que te te traes ente manos niña…- me miro desconfiadamente

-porfavor no dude de mi además…. Soy la única que pude por ahora traspasar la barrera por favor confié en mi- le dije con la mirada seria y con unas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Era desesperación lo que sentía o era impotencia ante no poder ser pieza relevante en el juego que se traía entre manos mi hermano mayor. He mi hermano mayor la persona que más detestaba en esta tierra y en el mismo inframundo…

-Porque convertir un bello sentimiento en duda-

Porque simplemente llorar ante esa belleza ya no es suficiente

-¿me traicionarías?-

Lo más probable es que así sea

Inoue pov.

-lit-chan por favor no hagas esto por lo que más quieras no lo hagas- me sentí confundida se supone que yo era la que gritaba pero sentía mi rostro y trataba de poner atención en el sonido pero no escuchaba nada. ¿Que era esto?

-Inoue ¿qué haces en este lugar?- dijo ichigo saliendo de la habitación algo sobresaltado

_-por favor no vengas aléjate de mi KUROSAKI-KUN!-_

_-_Déjalo por la paz el no te escuchara tu cuerpo es mío por el momento así que no intentes nada estúpido o el pagara los platos rotos niña- sentí el frio filo de su espada sobre mi cuello, ella iba en serio pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que hiciera lo que deseara conmigo.

.-inoue- repitió nuevamente kurisaki-kun

-_haaaaaa veamos como responderías-_ pensó –_ya lo tengo_-

-¿estás bien kurosaki-kun? ¿No tienes ninguna herida?-

-estoy a la perfección inoue pero necesito que me ayudes con rukia creo que tu poder me ayudaría un poco- abrió la puerta dejando ver a kuchiki-san- pero sabes te vez algo pálida será mejor que descanses-

-eso parece- actuó como lo haría yo de antemano- pues creo me siento algo mal pero no pensé eso-

-deja de hacerte la fuerte y entra a descansar a lado de rukia…-

-¿a dónde iras?-dijo entre un bostezo.

-iré a dar un vistazo a fuera… ya paso una hora y no escucho nada fuera de lo común-

-ve con cuidado yo cuidare a rukia por ti- por un momento pensé que lo había notado, yo jamás le llamaría a Kuchiki-san por su primer nombre eso estaba dicho jamás haría eso.

_-¿y porque no la llamas de ese modo Inoeu? Es tu amiga después de todo-_

_-cállate- _grite.

_-no importa en realidad ya me estoy fastidiando de ti así que realmente no me interesa yo vengo por la princesita.- _

_-no te atrevas a tocar a kuchiki-san-_trate de detenerla.

_-¿o qué? Por si no lo has notado tengo el control de tu cuerpo si lo deseo puedo matarte después de apodérame de ella si tanto te duele verla sirviéndome-_ comenzó a reír.

Entro al cuarto y sobre la cama pude notar la apacible figura de kuchiki-san, parecía tan indefensa y bella a pesar de que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

-NO LO HAGAS PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS QUEDATE CON MI CUERPO PERO NO TOQUES A KUCHIKI-SAN POR FAVOR- me arrodille ante ella pude sentir como las lagrimas caían de mi rostro.

-esto ya no tiene remedio Inoue-chan… ella será mi nuevo contenedor- saco de la nada una daga- y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá-

-NOO!-grite.

Sentí como el cuchillo se había encajado en el cuerpo de una persona, todo se tiño de rojo y un grito sonoro se alzo en todo el lugar.

-RUKIA!-

Por fin recuerdo porque no llamo a nadie por su nombre porque siempre que lo digo ellos terminan heridos o en el peor de los escenarios… muertos.

Sora pov.

Entre tan rápido como pude a la casa y note que en la planta de abajo se encontraba Ichigo. Se acerco rápidamente a mí.

-¿Sora que rayos sucede a fuera?-

-nada que no tenga solución por ahora…- flanquee y mire a rededor todo paresia tranquilo- ¿y Inoue?-

-está arriba con Rukia…-

-diablos- maldije por debajo. Sin perder tiempo subía la segunda planta pero ya era tarde un grito salió de la habitación.

-RUKIA! - grite y azote la puerta sin clemencia. Mis temores se habían hecho realidad. La sangre se me helo, sentí de tras de mí la mirada horrorizara de Ichigo, sabía que era realimente duro para él.

-Orihime- solo fui capaz de decir- acabas de asesinar a Rukia-

-yo…-soltó el cuchillo cayo sonoramente manchando el piso con sangre- no fue mi… intención… no esto no es lo que parece… yo no quería- su cara estaba atemorizada no por mi si no por el pelinaranjo que estaba detrás. Y entendía su temor después de todo esto era traición de cualquier forma que quisiéramos verlo… Orihime había asesinado a Rukia. Ichigo no hablo pero entro a la habitación acercándose a la cama. Inoue solo se hizo a la pared.

-yo…- dijo entre lagrimas.-yo no… no quería que esto pasara lo juro- las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, era algo lamentable demasiado lamentable. Inoue cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar de manera más audible.

-lamento ser yo la que tenga que hacer esto pero… me llevare el cuerpo de Rukia de regreso a la sociedad de almas para tenerlo bajo custodia-

-¿Qué no lo piensan enterrar?- reclamo ichigo.

-¡SERAS IDIOTA! LOS SHINIGAMIS JAMAS SOMOS ENTERRADOS SIEMPRE DESAPARECEMOS CUANDO PERDEMOS LA VIDA ES PARA MANTENER EL BALANZE.- me encogí al notar la forma que le había hablado – perdón no fue mi intención-

-lo sé, no tienes que disculparte después de todo eso lo tendría que recordar.- dijo cabizbajo.- puedo acompañarte a llevar el cuerpo-

-no hay problema, después de todo ya recuperaste parte de tus poderes- suspire y mire a inoue

- Orihime-san esto no es tu culpa, se bajo que tretas te tubo litchet después de todo ella y yo tenemos algo en común- limpie sus ojos- así que no te preocupes Rukia sigue viva solo tengo que separarle de ella.-

-¿es posible eso?- me miro.

-no tengo la menor idea- le respondí de modo seco- pero no hay que perder la esperanza.- mire el cuerpo de Rukia y aunque yo misma lo había dicho me era imposible pensar en una forma de remediar esto. Me sentí una completa mentirosa tratando de mantener una esperanza.

- Kurosaki vamos nos tal parece que ya todo afuera está tranquilo reunamos con su hermana y con los demás capitanes.-

-¿mi hermana Karin? ¿Por qué ella tendría que acompañarnos?-

-por ahora te puedo decir que es un favor que le estoy haciendo a una persona bastante importante en este caso y bueno después de todo es de esperarse que siendo su hermana también asemeje a su hermano ¿no lo crees?- torció el gesto. Pero regreso la mirada hacia la cama.

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?- se inclino a tomar el cuerpo de rukia.

-¿Qué sería?- le dje dudando un poco de las intenciones del favor.

-desde ahora se sincera conmigo no me mientas en ningún instante, ninguna ocasión, ninguna circunstancia- tomo su insignia de sustituto.

-puedes tener por seguro que no hare tal cosa- me incline- después de todo mi lealtad esta con los kurosaki y con Rukia sama.

-Sora-chan…- dijo vacilante Inoue.-¿Qué harán conmigo? Después de todo acabas de decir que se toma como traición.-

-por ahora esto queda entre nosotros 3 y bueno 4 con rukia pero no hablara hasta que despierte y eso será en unos días además de eso ya no será la rukia que conocemos- me levante – convenceré a la cámara de viejos que fueron los demonios… con eso se conformaran por ahora-

-¿me encubrirás?- dijo preocupada.

-de mi parte sé que eso quisiera rukia… pero… no se qué hay de parte de Ichigo- le mire nerviosa a estas alturas comprendería que no quisiera ayudarle y entregarla pero era también parte de su decisión.

-hagan lo que quiera- abrió la ventana y salió con Rukia.

-eso lo tomare como un sí- pensé con desanimo, mire a la pobre de Inoue, en verdad se vea afligida. Sé que fue usada para todo eso yo lo sé pero, algo no me cuadraba bien Litchet solo es capaz de entrar en la personas que tiene el pecado eso quería decir que, hasta cierto punto ella lo quería. Trate de alejar esos pensamientos y me relaje era lo mejor.

-trata de mantenerte a raya con las malas ideas Inoue- le regrese la mirada- no quiero ser yo la que acabe contigo-

-¿no deseas que fuera mejor acabar con todo vínculo con el rencor?-

Lo sé, pero el dolor no se va

-¿entonces que continúa después de esto?-

Tan solo una oscura realidad

_Novena melodía._

_Acorde de confesión – las perlas-_

Hola muy buenas noches mis estimados usuarios y aficionados a la lectura de esta página, agradezco de antemano su espera y sus rewer en verdad me agrada saber que les gusta la trama n3n la historia sufrirá algunas modificaciones pero serán leves personajes que se me han perdido estarán con nosotros nuevamente esto a causa de la perdida de el borrador principal y la poca continuidad que le día a la historia eso sumándole mi don a lo despistado jejejeje ewe jejeje cuídense y gracias estas historia continua.


	9. Acorde de confesión

Sin mucho entretener comienzo: la trama es mía los personajes escenarios etc unos son de tite otros son míos el chiste es que hago esto por mero gusto y afición.

* * *

_Acorde de confesión – las perlas-_

_-cuéntame una leyenda de mentiras-_

_Si es mentira porque decirlo_

_-solo así sabrás el sacrificio que hare para mantener todo el paz-_

* * *

Suspire pensadamente mientras me encontraba en la reunión de los capitanes, aunque las noticias corrían rápido mi deber como sucesora de Rukia como teniente tenía que cumplirlas, mira la insignia de 13avo. Escuadrón que colgaba en mi brazo, así que ese era el peso del control simplemente estresante. La reunión parecía tranquila ya que no había mucha información acerca de lo que había pasado hace un par de días, la recuperación de Ichigo como sustituto y si integración al 13 escuadrón era una decisión ya tomada el ingreso de su hermana Karin a la academia de igual forma ya estaba decidida tan solo la plática trataba de estrategias de protección, mire a Byakuya-san de reojo parecía tranquilo apesara de lo que ocultaba con nosotros.

-¿alguien tiene algo más que agregar a la conversación?-

Nadie hablo.

-si es así pueden irse a atender sus asuntos asegúrense que todo salga bien- dijo yamamoto-sama dándose la vuelta.- Utikate- llamo al capitán.- ven conmigo y con esa chica ahora mismo-

De inmediato fui detrás del capitán siguiendo a Yamamoto-sama.

-me he dado cuenta que Kuchiki Rukia no vino y trajiste a esta niñata en su lugar Ukitake-

-Rukia no se sentía bien así que…- fue interrumpido.

-no intestes engañarme no naci ayer tonto, se lo que es ella, se lo que paso hace 4 días, se que tu teniente está muerta y resguardada en la mansión de los Kuchiki.- se abrió paso en una puerta gigantesca.

-supuse que no lo podíamos engañarle- se resigno mi capitán.

-niña ven para acá- me llamo Yamamoto-sama me encontraba bastante nerviosa no quería dar un paso.- no te pienso hacer nada solo quiero comprobar algo- me miro- tienes las perlas de los pecados-

-¿sabe de su existencia? – le mire crédula pocas personas sabían de ellas y la mayoría ya estaban muertas.

-claro que si después de todo encontré una antigua leyenda bajo del 1 escuadrón- me dijo serio. –tienes las perlas sí o no niña?-

-solo tengo dos de las 7- le mostré la gargantilla con 2 perlas una amarilla y una verde. – Las otras cinco aun están con vida así que sellar el portal es imposible.- finalice.

-¿Quiénes nos faltan?- pregunto.

-bueno solo 4 de mis hermanos Litchet de la envidia, Angela de la lujuria, Tsukiomi de la soberbia y Ragna de la ira y bueno yo de la pereza-

-¿son pecados no es así? Son las anti virtudes de las personas pero porque –

-realmente es una historia larga- le comente avergonzada.

-tenemos tiempo así que inicia Katsura- mire su determinación suspira pesadamente.

* * *

- De acuerdo esto inicio hace cerca de diez mil años atrás, en el inframundo como le llaman existimos nosotros, al más que por culpa de los pecados después de nuestra muerte no podernos descansar, cadenas que nos atan a estar deambulando. Hace ya tiempo el sello de ese portal se fue debilitando y mi hermano encontró un modo de salir.

-adivinen que chicos- rio socarronamente desde una roca.

-dilo, dilo, ya estoy harta de estar encerrada en este lugar que has encontrado- dijo Noel berrinchudamente. Traía su cabello corto desalineado al igual que su ropa desgarrada.

-Noel calla me fastidia tus chillidos- dijo Tsukiomi molesto ante el alboroto.

-hermanos no tendremos que sufrir más en este lugar somos libres- declaro ragna triunfal.

-libres- dijeron al unisonó

- así es el sello se ha roto.- podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca.

-pero que eso injusto nosotros ya tuvimos nuestro momento vivos ya no hay que intervenir con el de los vivos- le replique molesta ante su egoísmo en ese tiempo mi cabello arrastraba hasta el piso y mi tono de piel era blanquecino como la cenizas de las hojas de los arboles.

-que inocente eres Camile no tienes objetivos o que- me pregunto Ángela abrazándome.

- no es que sea inocente pero hay que ser justos no lo creen-

Todos me miraron como extraños.

-desde que te vi eras la más extraña pero jamás pensé que serias tan humana- dijo Akeneme desde el fondo del abismo.

-tú no prejuzgues a la niña aun le falta mucho por aprender es la nueva solo tiene unos años de vida - reclamo Noelia con sus clásicos chillidos.

-¡QUE TE CALLES HE DICHO!-termino por estallas Tsukiomi.

-ustedes que dicen hermanos salimos de este lugar de una buena vez-

-a mi apúntame- grito Noelia.

-yo igual- siguió litchel.

-notros vamos- les continuo Angela y Tsukiomi.

-Akename, Camile… y ustedes- mi rostro mostraba duda.

-dejen a la niña ella no podrá hacer mucho yo iré con vosotros- del fondo salió una espesa niebla que después se trasformo en una persona un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules como el agua. –caminemos-

-espera tan solo un segundo hijo de perra- gruñí por debajo sentí como mi sangre hervía de furia.

-Camile-chan que palabras son esas- me reclamo Ángela.

-tu cállate maldita zorra de quinta estoy hablando con este imbécil y no contigo estúpida- los chillido de Ángela comenzaron a sonar ante mis insultos.

- a que se debe tal agresión- pregunto Akename.

-pues dime tu a que se debe tal apariencia- conteste bruscamente.-tu mejor de nadie sabes a quien pertenece ese cuerpo- mi mirada era cargada de ira.

-esa es mi pequeña hermana favorita- dijo ragna complacido.

-aaaaaaaa te refieres al cuerpo de tu idiota hermano, que pena, pensé que no importaría-

-PUES SI IMPORTA- grite exaltada –quítate esa apariencia o no respondo a lo que te hare-

-y si me niego- respondió altaneramente.

-jaja mala respuesta- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía su corazón en a mano, tu mejor que nadie has de saber que si uno de nosotros pierde el corazón nuestra existencia se desvanece no es así-

-maldita- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

_-qué pena que lo recordarte demasiado tarde idiota- caí al piso de un solo golpe. No supe por cuánto tiempo perdí el conocimiento pero cuando lo hice ya no estaba nadie en el paraíso roto. Concluí con mi relato._

-y al fin y al cavo ahora han encontrado un modo de ir y venir aquí, el mundo de los vivos y en su propio territorio.- concluyo deteniéndose frente a una norme puerta.

-en verdad lamento todo lo ocurrido en cuanto pueda arreglare todo esto- me incline en forma de disculpa

-y como lo harás si solo eres una niña-

-Por favor no me subestime en ello tengo una naturaleza aun desconocida por ello no lo haga, es un hecho que estoy de lado de la sociedad de almas eso téngalo claro, no les traicionare nunca, y cuando el momento llegue perderé la vida para salvaguardar una vez más la paz.-

-son nobles tus palabras y no noto rastro de impureza como en tus hermanos… confió en ti niña haz lo que tengas que hacer pero detén esta anomalía- me reverencio.

-muchas gracias-

Supongo que ya todo irá bien solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para salvar a rukia de litchet.

Regrese a la mansión de la familia Kuchiki.

-buenas noches Byakuya-sama puedo pasar a ver a Rukia-sama- le reverencie y este me cedió el paso a su habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo y callado ella aun se encontraba dentro de su futon cómodamente.

-me alegro que estés aquí aun Rukia- tome su mano- y pensar que tu existencia dio lugar a la mia por raro que parezca. Prometo que te traeré de regreso como siempre digo yo ya he vivido ahora es tiempo de que las nuevas generaciones hagan lo que nosotros hicimos mal.

* * *

-te cuento una historia-

Dime de qué tratara

-el comienzo de mi vida y todo su drama-

**Acorde de restrosprectiva -mentiras-**

**Nota unica.**

* * *

Buenas noches amantes a la página de fanfiction os amo en verdad me siento alegre por la cantidad de notificaciones y visitas de esta historia n_n

Ruka: gracias por el consejo y seguir mi lectura eWe jajaja créeme en siguientes capítulos entiendes porque pasa eso no comas ansias y lo de rukia ya está planificado macabramente se estaré hilando y explicando las cosas. Atando cavos etc.

Otonashi saya: gracias por el comentario me gusta saber que te gusto mi trama

estodo pronto esperen mi siguiente capitulo no tardare mucho besos los amo bye bye.


End file.
